


Hide Me

by Madame_Kaguya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kaguya/pseuds/Madame_Kaguya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael has learned Marinette's secret. This is the story of the relationship that forms from the both of them trying to keep it a secret from everyone else. (Heavy NathanaelXMarinette, light MarinetteXAdrien. Featuring teen angst, friendship and (un?)requited love.) ((reposted from my fanfiction))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything let alone fanfiction. But I just love my tiny son so much I had to give him a proper story, due to the lack of fanfics about him. The bottom of this fic will have notes as to how I hope to write it, and how I feel about pairings! Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, but Thomas Astruc wished me happy birthday on Twitter so I might as well tbh.

Nathanael looked down into his sketchbook, feeling his heart ache. His comic of himself and Marinette in tender embrace glared up at him like an ugly wound. He felt his breath quicken painfully as he crossed it out once, twice. Laying his hand down on the book and leaning his head back he closed his eyes.

After waking up from being the Evillustrator his head hurt. He couldn't fully remember the experience. It was in brief snippets or moving snapshots. It was like trying to remember a dream, the events and elements slipped away from you, but the emotions remained. He didn't remember the suave things he said to Marinette, or the cruel things he did to Chloe, but he could remember pleasantly sitting next to Marinette. He could remember her smile, and soft eyes.

Yet above all else he remembered her deception. Her cruelty. Broken promises and crushed birthday wishes. His heart ached again as he ran a hand through his hair, massaging his sore head. Waking up to Ladybug and Cat Noir congratulating themselves on a job well done. Ladybug had looked at him smiling with soft eyes and his heart pounded harder than his head.

He opened his eyes again and looked once more at his sketchbook. A very small smile crept on his face as he began a new drawing of Ladybug.

0o0o0

At school the next day Nathanael stuck close to the walls, trying to get through the day as quickly as he could. Although, this wasn't exactly any different from a normal day. He kept his head down and made as little eye contact as he could afford. He sat in the back of the class, far away from everyone else and was lost in thought when a person entered his peripheral view.

Snapping from the reverie he cast a glance toward that direction. It was Marinette! Seeing her there felt like a physical blow, and he closed his eyes from the impact. He turned his head back to his drawing of Ladybug which was near completion. Marinette made a small, awkward cough which he refused to acknowledge. His heart pounded against his rib-cage, but for fear or excitement he couldn't know.

"Hi, Nathanael," said Marinette softly. Her voice was so soft and so musical... No. She was cruel and hurtful. Cruel and hurtful with a kind voice. He made the tiniest mumble of recognition.

"Yeah... I... I never really got to say 'Happy Birthday.' So I got this for you. It's not much, I'm sorry," she said as she slipped a small box in his direction. He cast a glance toward it, and toward her. And there his eyes stayed. Something was... familiar? Her eyes lite to see him looking at her.

"So yes... Sorry about everything. See you later, okay?" She said. He didn't respond. There was something there. What wasn't he seeing? He continued to stare after her, even as she left and took her seat next to Alya. Eventually his eyes drifted back to the drawing before him. What was he missing?

Before long the teacher began her lesson on literature. He half paid attention, though not daring to draw after the debacle yesterday. As Miss Bustier continued her lecture Nathanael slowly put his sketch pad into his backpack and instead took out a notebook to take notes. As he came back up he startled himself to remember the box that Marinette had given him. He looked at it for a moment for shoving it in his bag.

The day continued the same as usual, and luckily for him there were no monsters or mayhem. He kept his head down and anxiously twiddled his fingers. He kept his sketchbook out of his reach, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, pun most definitely not intended. Without a pen or pencil he had a lot of nervous energy that trickled down to hands.

He avoided Marinette for the duration of the school day, despite her best efforts to be kind to him. It hurt his heart to see her smiling to openly. Dismissing the night they had shared. The bitterness of her actions grew around his heart, freezing, hardening and callusing the once tender organ. Yet still it ached and he avoided her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes.

On the way home he decided to stop at a small cafe. It wasn't uncommon of him to stop here and order a warm drink and draw his emotions. He'd wasted an awful lot of led and ink on that dark haired temptress. After ordering his tea, he was far too tired to order a coffee, and taking his seat he opened his bag. He reached in and pulled his sketch book out and his hand knocked against the box Marinette had given him.

Biting his lip he pulled the small package out of his backpack. He hadn't really taken the time to notice it before, and upon further inspection he found it to be a lovely little thing. It was a simply cream colored box with a pink ribbon tied around it. Gingerly he removed the ribbon from the box and opened it. Inside he found a large vanilla cupcake that wished him a happy birthday.

Ah yes, her parents owned a bakery didn't they? He should have known she'd do something like this. It was so much in her nature to do something sweet and thoughtful like that. And yet... There was a part of him that couldn't help but thing she was trying to quite literally sugarcoat the situation. No amount of vanilla frosting was going to fill the cracks in his heart.

Still it was a free cupcake, and upon further inspection it was indeed very delicious. He ate it with his tea as he began to do some warm up doodles in his drawing pad. Soon the page was dotted with small ladybugs on cupcakes. His mind began to drift and his hand started to doodle a familiar face.

After a sip of tea, the taste of it bringing his senses back, he looked down at his drawing and realized he had been drawing Marinette. It was a small, messy picture of her with a tiny ladybug on her nose. In response Nathanael wrinkled his own. He sighed, and laid his head down on the table, rolling the pencil back and forth.

"Oh, Marinette," he whispered. The taste of her name on his tongue was sour and sweet all at once. There he laid on the table for a few minutes, breathing deeply, taking all the air he could until he could suck her name out of it. When he realized there was too much air he got up, packed his things, including the ribbon from the box, and left.

The walk home promised to be as sullen and tired as the day he had already spent, until he looked up to the rooftops. As the sun set over the Paris skyline he saw a figure among the chimneys and orange reflecting windows. Ladybug! It wasn't the first time he'd seen the masked heroine and certainly, given his luck, it wouldn't be the last. She was scanning the streets of Paris for some evil Nathanael simply wasn't in the mood for and he pulled his gaze from her and continued to walk home.

He walked for a solid few uninterrupted minutes before he heard a sharp _whoosh!_ noise beside his head. Clenching his fists in panic, feeling his heart race he pulled himself flat against the wall.

"Oh, God please not now," he whispered to himself. He turned his head to look down the street.

In a sudden moment Ladybug stood before him. He turned his head to face her. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his lips part with awe. Her face was a few very short inches away from his. Ladybug smiled as he swallowed hard, blood rushing through his body. Blue, soft eyes.

"Oh, hello. Nice to see you again!" Said Ladybug. He offered nothing in return. Those eyes were captivating. She smiled at him. "Sorry, my yo-yo missed it's mark a little. Carry on, citizen."

Ladybug stepped away from him, casting her yo-yo into the unknown. She made a brief two finger salute before being pulled away into the ever approaching night. Nathanael felt his body release all tension at once, and he slumped against the wall, clutching at his shirt, just above the heart. Those eyes.

The rest of his walk home felt dizzy and dreamlike. A mist of roiling cognition stirred around him as the dusk settled comfortably on Paris. He was inside before the stars greeted the sky like cats grinning down on the streets. His mother greeted him and offered food and he responded with some half-truth about feeling sick. She took the somewhat-lie and allowed him to go to his room.

He took a half remembered shower, letting the water fall over his body, trying to connect those last missing puzzle pieces. Just what was he missing? By the time he exited the shower, steam having fogged up his mirror and surrounding him, he felt on the precipice of some grand mystery to which he held the key. If only he could figure out what that key was.

Nathanael sat down at his desk with a soft and somewhat defeated thud. He was tired in every sense of the word. The light at his desk shone on the sketch book he had yanked from his bag, tugging the ribbon along with it. He placed the ribbon in a drawer in his desk to be ignored. His first gift from the girl he adored. It was almost comical.

He picked up his pencil. Then put it back down. Then repeated this process a few more times before he flipped back to the doodle page that had Marinette's bright face gleaming up at him. Her eyes so soft, so gentle... So... Wait.

Looking down at his small doodle he gently erased the ladybug on her nose. Then he flipped the pencil around and began to trace a line around Marinette's eyes and nose until it connected. He colored in some circles until he had done a replica of Ladybug's mask.

He flipped a few pages of his drawings until he came to the picture he drew last night. Quickly he switched the pages back and forth, back and forth. Something snapped in his mind. Finally he connected the dots in his head, why he stared at Marinette earlier, and again at Ladybug the same way. The same eyes, so blue and full of compassion. It had to be.

It couldn't be.

But it had to be.

0o0o0

The rain was pouring down hard on Paris the next day. The sky unleashed its anger on the world below and its citizens were simply left to cope. The clouds were the color of sickly bruises, and thunder rumbled low like a warning. A good day to stay in bed and let the world pass without you.

Marinette wished she could do just that, but no such luck. She walked to school alone, bright and early as ever, a blue umbrella the only protection from the rain. She daydreamed as she walked. Adrien consumed her thoughts, making them sunny on this gloomy day. Tikki was snuggled up, sleeping in her purse, using Marinette's hand embroidered handkerchief as a blanket. So immersed in dreams where they both that the didn't notice when a new body alighted next to them.

"Good morning," said a shy voice. Marinette jumped slightly.

"Oh! Good morning, Nathanael!" She said brightly, happy that he was speaking to her again. "You startled me."

"Oh... I'm sorry," he said.

"No it's okay."

They walked in silence as the rain fell on their umbrellas, his black. He snuck glances at her, feeling his heart race with so many emotions. Above all he was still very upset with her. She was no better than Chloe. Even if she was very, very... very cute. Still he knew her secret now. Or he thought he did. God it was confusing. This whole mess was confusing.

"M-marinette," he tried weakly. Her name on his lips was a candy of razors.

"Yes, Nathanael?" she asked.

He stopped walking and stared at his feet. Marinette stopped and turned around to face him. He looked like he was fighting something great and immense, fiddling the hand that wasn't holding the umbrella.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, more concerned this time. Finally he looked up at her, the hair falling away from his face so she could see both eyes.

"You're Ladybug."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marientte and Nathanael try to establish where they stand with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback! It means the world to me. Because of this feedback I've decided to update this story sooner. So Merry Christmas, if that's what you're into! If not, just enjoy this chapter!

The words hung in the damp air as the sounds of rain hitting their umbrellas deafened Marinette. She took in a sharp, painful draw of breath and looked at him with a deer in the headlights gaze. Realizing that that would incriminate her more, she made a point to laugh a loud and awkward laugh. Nathanael looked at her, his hair starting to slip back to cover one eye. Had he made a mistake? Was she laughing at him?

"Me? As Ladybug?" Marinette laughed uncomfortably, looking around anywhere but his eyes.

"Well..." He started nervously, his anxiety creeping up his throat. Maybe he had just said something stupid out of fear. But she too looked uncomfortable. He decided to just go with it. "It would explain a lot of things..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well for starters, you're never in the same place as her."

"Well neither are lots of people!"

"And whenever someone in our class is struck with an Akuma, it's either you or Ladybug who is there to help. We've all seen her, but you're always conveniently not around," he said. Marinette had stopped laughing at this point.

"Not to mention," he said, growing more confident with each point, "you are identical to her, Marinette. You don't even change your hairstyle. You have the same gor- erm blue eyes. It really can't be mistaken. You are Ladybug. Give me one piece of proof that you aren't and I will leave you alone."

"Are you just mad at me for the other day?" Marinette asked quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

"How I feel about that doesn't matter," he said bitterly. "Answer me first, p-please."

Marinette finally looked in his eyes. He felt his heart give a tiny, nervous flutter. She was beautiful. The rain cascaded down as they, two lone souls in the city of lights, stood side by side. She looked so tired. Tired from what he could not know. Tired of fighting? Of hiding?

"Please, Nathanael, please don't tell anyone. No one else knows," Marinette begged. "No one can know."

"Why?" He asked, his voice betraying his awe of her.

"Why? Everyone wants to know who Ladybug is. Everyone loves her. She's an entirely different person than me, though. Ladybug is strong, brave and cool. But that's just a persona, and I'm just Marinette. If people knew I was Ladybug I would be in serious danger. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Alya."

Nathanael looked at her, tilting his head slightly. Poor Marinette. She was so young and so lovely to have such stress on her. Although he was still angry with her, he couldn't deny he had a very serious crush on her. He gripped his umbrella tighter.

"Okay, Marinette. I won't tell anyone," he said. Her eyes betrayed her great relief.

"Oh thank you, Nathanael. You don't know how much that means to me," she said, her voice nearly cracking. They stood a moment longer.

"Uhm... Can I... I mean if you wanted to..." he stammered. Now that the cat was out of the bag, his confidence began to melt a bit.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could I maybe... Maybe walk you to school? With you? Walk to school with you?"

"Sure."

They turned back their original direction and set off toward the school in silence. Marinette slowly returned to her daydreaming status and Nathanael lost himself in thought. He was, although reluctantly, happy. He was finally walking to school with Marinette. He'd been trying for weeks to work up the nerve to ask her to go with him. He still was a bit angry at her, but the more he thought about her being Ladybug, the more her actions made sense to him.

Marinette hadn't betrayed him, not exactly. She hadn't seen him as Nathanael, she'd seen him as the Evillustrator. Not only that, but she had been seeing him through her Ladybug lens. She wasn't really trying to hurt his feelings, she saw the darkness in his heart and wanted to help remove it. The way Ladybug always did. And to her credit she did still go on the date with him, and he had really, really enjoyed that. She sat next to him and smiled at him... A smile just for him and not for someone else. He drew for her and she loved the drawings.

He was still thinking about the date when they had arrived at the school. They stepped under the awning and shook the water from their umbrellas. Fellow students clamored into the school around them, dripping and shaking water the same. He held the door for her and she stepped inside, waiting for him to come in as well. They stood in the hall awkwardly and Marinette smiled at him.

"Hey, Marinette?" Said Nathanael.

"Yeah?"

"I... I'm sorry for almost drowning you," he whispered, a blush spreading across his nose and cheeks. He avoided her gaze. Marinette blinked away minor shock and began to laugh again, this time for real.

"Oh don't worry, I've had worse happen. Did you really think Ladybug couldn't get out of that?" She asked with a wink.

"I suppose you're right. But you weren't her then. You were you," he said with a shy smile.

"I hadn't thought about it that way," she said softly. "I'll see you in class?"

"Yeah," he said. She had begun to walk away when he called her name softly, just enough for her to hear. She turned to him.

"If you... Uhm if you ever need to talk to someone about... being not you... I'm here?" He offered awkwardly. Marinette smiled.

"Thank you. See you later," she said with a wave. He watched her go until long after she had vanished into a classroom.

0o0o0

The next time that day Nathanael saw Marinette was during literature class. He sat in the back, per usual, and watched her from afar. His bitterness at her had almost completely subsided and his crush was back in full action, pushing blood through him rapidly at the sight of her. His raven haired beauty. His heroine of the night. His Ladybug.

Unsurprisingly enough she took her seat next to Alya, directly behind Adrien and Nino. Alya whipped out her phone and began to scroll through her photos until she landed on one of Ladybug, leaning over to Marinette to show her. Marinette saw her friend bristling with energy or excitement and smiled at her.

"Look at this one," she said. "What do you think?"

"It's a nice picture," said Marinette sportingly. She looked at herself, her other self. Nathanael was right. She really was kind of easy to give away. Maybe she should consider a hair change next time she transformed. Tikki still didn't even know about the whole Nathanael deal. How would she react?

"I think I'm going to add this one to the blog today," Alya said proudly. "It'll be a thank you to all my followers until the next big Ladybug scoop comes up. I totally missed the Evillustrator ordeal! I can not miss the next one. I can't believe you got to personally interact with someone who has been Akuma-ed. Do you know who it was? Did you meet Ladybug?"

Thankfully, before Marinette could squeak out some half formed truths, Miss Bustier entered the class, a flurry of papers and books. Marinette gave her best friend a wink that promised she'd give her the full scoop another time. Lately Alya had been on a binge of trying to discover just who Hawkmoth really was. Ever since she herself had been turned, one of her most popular blog posts, she'd been itching to know who he really is. Marinette had to admit, even she was curious to know who he really way.

"Alright, everyone," said Miss Bustier gleefully, dropping the books and papers on her desk. "Today we're going to start a new project about literature through the eyes of another. Because it's a very subjective topic I will be assigning partners. As much as I'd like you to work with your best friend, chances are you already know how they think and feel."

Alya looked at Marinette and gave a small puppy-dog pout. Marinette stifled a giggle. Her best friend truly was a gem of a person. She turned her attention back to the teacher, hoping beyond hope she wouldn't be settled with Chloe. Then she hopped a little harder she would be partnered with Adrien.

"Alright let's see here..." Said Miss Bustier, searching for her paper with the assigned students. "Ah found it! Okay... Juleka and Sabrina. Nino and Chloe," she continued on. Adrien patted his friend on the back as he sighed, casting a glance at Chloe who glowered at him. "Adrien and Alya, and finally Marinette and Nathanael."

Nathanael perked up at hearing his name mentioned so closely to Marinette's. Project partners? That meant extended time with her. He hid his face behind his book, pretending to write something down as he smiled and blushed furiously. He smothered a laugh. Ladybugs really must be lucky.

Marinette felt a small sigh trickle down her spine and she rested her head on the table. Alya pat her back consolingly, which Marinette appreciated. Why was the world trying to force her and Nathanael together? Conversely why was it tearing her away from her dear Adrien? She looked at Alya with her eyebrows knitting together.

"At least he's not with Chloe," Alya offered. "Or you for that matter. Not to mention, I can drop some hints for you. It could be worse. Nathanael is really sweet and he really likes you. He'll be more than willing to help do his fair share of the work."

"I guess you're right," she sighed, pushing up from the table. "It could be worse. You promise to drop some compliments for me?"

"Duh," said Alya as she reached out to affectionately rub her friend's hair. "What are best friends for?"

At the end of class Miss Bustier told the class to meet with their partners and plan a time to begin working on their project. Marinette was packing up her things to go speak with Nathanael when Adrien turned around to speak with Alya. He gave Marinette a smile and she felt herself melt.

She didn't pull away from the conversation until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Nathanael, holding a sketchbook to his chest. He brushed he hair from his face. It, of course, fell right back to its original position. She turned her head longingly back to Adrien for a moment and Nathanael felt a tug in his heart. It wasn't exactly private information that she had feelings for Adrien. He cleared his throat so she would look at him again.

"Hi," he said, getting caught in her eyes.

"Hey. When are you free to work?" Asked Marinette.

"Anytime for you. Or... That is to say, uhm, any... any time that works for you."

"We could meet later today in the library if you'd like. Say 4 or so?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Okay," Marinette said brightly. She turned back to gaze at Adrien who was now packing his things. "See you then," she added dreamily.

Nathanael felt a stab in his heart this time. He quietly agreed and left the room silently. Maybe he had forgiven her a bit too soon. Walking down the halls of the school to his next class he lost himself in thought. Of course he couldn't really blame her for desiring Adrien before him. How could he even begin to compete with Adrien. He was rich and a model, blond and handsome. Nathanael was just... himself.

0o0o0

Still he was in the library at 4 sharp, waiting for Marinette. He'd found a corner of the library he always liked to go. It was within view of anyone, so he didn't fear her ability to find him. Yet it was also far enough away from anyone else that doing their homework shouldn't be bothersome. He sat in one of the large, overstuffed leather chair, his legs curled up and he drawing in his sketchbook to help relieve his anxiety. At first he didn't know what to draw, but he soon found himself sketching Cat Noir. Maybe Marinette would tell him who he is too?

"Hi!" Came a chipper voice from behind him. Nathanael jumped, tossing his pencil. The body that belonged to the voice swung around to greet him. It was Marinette and she scrambled to get his pencil. She held it out to him with a blush of embarrassment reddening her cute nose.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She said. Nathanael breathed out, not sure when he had begun to hold his breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You just jumped me a little. Payback for this morning, I guess?" He offered. She took it and gave him a small laugh as she pulled up a chair in front of him. She curled into the chair and took out a notebook. Then she sat back and flipped through the pages, looking for the paper that held the assignment.

"What's it like?" He blurted.

"What's what like?" Marinette asked, still digging.

"You know... to be... you know?" He asked.

Marinette straightened and stopped digging in her notebook, setting it on her lap and fixing him with a sad look. He wished for the world that he could swallow his tongue and stop saying such useless things in front of her. He felt himself curl in closer to his body, trying to protect or hide.

"Look... I just... I know you know but do you have to like... Know?" Asked Marinette.

"What? What does that mean?" Asked Nathanael, lost.

"Well I mean... You figured it out, but I didn't ask you to know," she said. "Not to be rude."

"Oh. Oh!" Nathanael said, growing red. "I'm sorry, Marinette. You just seem so..."

"So what?"

"Well... Earlier today when you told me you just looked so tired. I thought maybe you needed a confidant."

"Why do you keep offering? Who are you going to tell?" She asked, feeling paranoid. When she and Tikki had spoken earlier about this Tikki had been twice as anxious, warning her to keep a very close eye on him.

"No I... Marinette I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone, believe me. I just think you're... Brave."

"Yeah everyone says Ladybug is brave."

"Well yeah she is, but she is just an extension of you with the right tools. I think you, Marinette, are brave. What you said earlier... I just... I mean maybe I... I think you're every bit of Ladybug and then some. And being a person means being weighed down with life sometimes and when you don't have anyone to talk to you just... Well I guess I mean... If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you..." Marinette said softly. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. A smile just for him and he felt himself burning.

"But uhm let's do the work now, okay?" He said, trying to hide behind his own notebook.

When the work was done they walked to the entrance of the library together. Marinette held a small slip of paper and handed it to him after the doors had closed behind them. They still had a lot of work to do on the project and she needed to be able to get in touch with him. On the paper was her phone number. She handed it to Nathanael and he beamed.

"Here, text me when you get the chance so I can have your number, okay?" She said.

"Yeah," he said happily.

"Thank you again, Nathanael. See you tomorrow, okay?" Marinette said and began her walk home.

"Yeah," he said once more to the air that still held a lingering image of her. He too made his way home, his tummy a mix of emotions he couldn't quite decipher. Certainly he felt better today than he did yesterday. Today however, where there had once been anger there was now a sadness brought about by Adrien Agreste.

When he got home he scrambled to his room and whipped his phone out. He plugged in Marinette's phone number and sent her a text that said, "Hey it's Nathanael! :)" He debated the smiley face for 4 or 5 minutes before finally hitting the send button. Plunging his face into his pillow and giggling furiously, he tossed his phone to the other end of the bed. A few minutes later he got a text back that said: "got it! :D" and he felt his heart beat wildly.

He was texting Marinette!

Of course after that he debated on texting her back for a half hour, before he decided he had nothing to say and slunk downstairs to get dinner. After a meal and a shower he crawled into bed. It had been a long day and he was ready for a night's rest. He lay on his pillow, blanket drawn up snug to his chin when his phone lite up. He adjusted his eyes to the bright screen and unlocked the phone to see who it was from. It was from Marinette! With his heart rate slowly increasing he opened the text and read it once. Twice. Three times. It was a simple message that left his heart beating wildly.

"I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again thank you for the outpouring of support behind this story! It's also uploaded on and my Tumblr. If you're wondering about how long this story will be, I'm hoping for long-ish, but I don't have anything planned out. I just write as I go, naturally. I write better that way. Anyway, Merry Jesus-Birth and Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael helps Ladybug out of a jam.

Nathanael scrambled out from under his sheets and sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at his phone. Four small words that held so much potential. What could she possibly need from him? She was Ladybug after all, and he was just Nathanael. If he had his drawing tablet and pen... Yeah he could help her then, but he had nothing now. He stared at the phone, contemplating what he should respond with. "Where are you?" he quickly sent.

He stared at the cold screen waiting for her response. After a minute or two he heard a knocking on his window. He ignored it, getting out of bed and pulling on an tanktop. He was searching for pants to pull on over his boxers when the knocking became louder, more on purpose. Curiously, he walked over to the window. An upside down face greeted him and he stumbled back, knocking against his art desk.

He fumbled with the lamp until the face in the window revealed itself to be a smiling Ladybug. Nathanael let out a long breath and glanced at it's phone. A message read "Outside. :)))" Ladybug smiled and motioned him to open the window, which he complied to without hesitation. She climbed in through the window, and retracted her yo-yo.

Her eyes traced up and down his body, taking in the slim form and Nathanael realized his nakedness. Blushing he dashed into the closet and shut the door, searching with his phone light to find a pair of pants. He settled on a pair of green skinny pants and clumsily pulled them on and exited, all the while Ladybug laughed. He took a seat at his chair, still burning.

"Why are you here, are you okay? What's wrong," he asked, his nerves starting to pour out again. Ladybug winked at him. She really did act with more confidence when she had her spots on.

"Okay I know this is last minute and I'm so sorry, but could you please do me a favor?" She asked, pressing her hands together and giving him her best puppydog eyes. Nathanael felt himself begin to melt in his chair.

"Of course, Marinette," he sighed happily. "What do you need?"

"Gotta get used to having someone know who I am," she said, having recoiled at the mention of her name. "Gosh it is useful. Okay, so Alya and I made plans to go see a movie tonight, but a new Akuma got loose and I have to go take care of it. Could you maybe facetime with her and pretend we're working together? Then maybe you could, like, I dunno go to wherever I end up with her? Get some new stuff for her blog. I promise I'll make it up to you!" She said quickly, glancing at the window.

Nathanael was floored. The greatest hero in Paris and the help she wanted from him was to lie to her best friend? Although he had to admit that he probably couldn't offer much else. Still Marinette needed help, and more importantly she needed him. That was, at the very least, flattering. Also it wasn't too difficult to do and she would owe him a favor. Maybe she would do some modeling for him? It really wasn't too bad.

"Okay, Marinette. I can do that. Give me your phone. It will be more convincing, and I don't have Alya's number anyway. Then I'll give it back to you later," he said. Ladybug searched for her phone.

"Nathanael that's such a great idea! You're so smart," she bubbled. He straightened at the compliment a bit. She handed him the phone but recoiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're not gonna, like, go through my phone are you?" She asked in a small voice. Nathanael blinked at her, stunned.

"Why would I do that? The only thing I'll do is accept a call from Alya. I promise," he said. He shyly held out an extended pinky finger. Ladybug smiled and wrapped hers around his, tightening for a moment, then releasing and handing over her phone.

"Oh, Nathanael, thank you so much. I owe you big time," she said as she started to exit the room. He stood to shut the door when she left. She was halfway out the window when she reached around and gave him a sudden, tight hug. He was too stunned to hold her back and just mumbled something about "no problem, M-marinette."

She sat in the window and held up her yo-yo. "I can communicate to my phone with this. I'll send a message when you and Alya need to be wherever we are. Thanks a million!" On that she leaped from the window. Nathanael, in slight panic, rushed to the window and watched her form swing away from the building. He smiled after her.

"She saw me in my underwear," he said to the quiet night. Silence for a moment. Stars were beginning to bloom in the night. He slammed the window shut and a blush crossed his face. Oh god she really, 100% saw him in his underwear. As he panicked from this interaction he heard a small chime in his hand he didn't recognize. Oh no it was Alya! He swiped the lock open and accepted the call and Alya's bright face popped up on the screen.

"Hellooooo Marinette!" She said, not paying attention.

"Uhm," said Nathanael, searching for words.

"So tonight I heard from the source himself he plans on being at the movie, just thought you might want to know. Be sure to wear something extra cute."

"Alya-"

"Oh but it's supposed to be a little cold. Keep it classy, girl. Maybe that sweater you added the buttons to?"

"Uhm, Alya."

"Yes?"

"Hi."

"Oh," said Alya finally looking at the phone. "Oh! Uhm, am I interrupting something?" Her eyes looked him up and down, much the same as Marinette had done. Nathanael tried to force his blush back, realizing that he was still in just a tank top.

"This? My shirt, oh no I was just changing!" He struggled for an answer.

"Actually, Nathanael I'm more concerned as to why you have Marinette's phone and where she is?"

"Oh! Uhm she came over to do some work on our project. She is in... The bathroom! Yeah. She told me I could answer her phone?"

"Oh, yeah that makes more sense. Okay, well tell her to call me back. I know she doesn't like to be interrupted when she is, uhm, studying."

"Actually she said she would meet you there? Since, you know, my place is closer to the theater."

"Okay, well still tell her to call me. Thanks a million. Bye!" Alya hung up flashing him a peace sign. When the phone turned black, he collapsed against the wall. That was incredibly stressful. He glanced down to Marinette's phone, for just a moment contemplating what it would be like to go through it. His pinky finger hurt and he laughed.

"I wasn't going to, don't worry," he assured himself, shoving the phone to a corner of the desk. He plopped down in his chair and made room for his sketchbook, flipping it open and grabbing at the utensils he needed. Step one was complete, all that was left was waiting for step two. And putting on a real shirt. Yeah, that too.

0o0o0

He was deeply immersed in his drawing, one he was working on for a class, that he almost didn't notice when the phone lit up again. The chime finally began to ring in his ears and he reached for it, with the number saying "unknown" yet still having a picture of a Ladybug. How impossible to decipher, Marinette. He swiped the lock and answered. This time the smiling face of Ladybug shone up at him.

"I think we've got this in the bag," she said proudly. "And as luck would have it, we're near the theater. Meet us here?"

"Of course! I just need to text Alya," he responded.

"Oh thanks a million. See you soon," she said flashing him a peace sign.

"Who are you talking to, my lady?" Asked a flirtatious voice in the background.

"Oh no on-" Marinette cut out as she hung up.

Nathanael looked at the phone, and instead of letting it lock, he closed the phone app. Her background was her and Alya. She was such an incredible friend. Going out of her way to get her stuff for her blog. He opened the text app and found Alya, the very top of the list, and shot her a quick text.

"Nathanael walked me to the theater and Ladybug is here! Come down right now! :D" He hit send and shut the phone off. Adding that bit about him would certainly make it less suspicious about him being there. Rushing through his closet, he pulled on a maroon sweater and grabbed his phone, and Marinette's and raced downstairs. Peaking behind the wall he saw his parents watching the news. It wasn't really that late, was it? He'd almost gone to bed super early.

"Hey mom, my friend accidentally left her phone in my bag. I'm gonna run down to the movie theater and give it back to her!" He called, walking softly to the door.

"Okay, hun. Just be back before midnight 11, it is a school night. Love you," his mother said turning around to blow him a kiss. He smiled and waved.

"I'll be back soon. Love you too," he said as he opened the door and stepped into the cool night. Sweater was a very good choice, but it wasn't too cold at all. The walk to the theater was uneventful, which for once he was very thankful for. Being a Ladybug ally was exhausting.

"What's the matter," called a voice high above the theater. "Cat got your tongue?"

Nathanael looked up to see Chat Noir and Ladybug atop the theater, standing across from an Akuma'ed person. He wasn't sure entirely, but Chat Noir seemed to be holding their tongue in his paw. It was a pretty fun show to watch, this time from unclouded eyes. Maybe it was exhausting, but it was kind of rewarding too.

"Oh my god," said a voice in his ear. He flinched and jumped to the side. It was Alya.

"Yeah," he said watching the superduo.

"Where is Marinette? Is she really missing this again?" Alya asked, whipping out her phone to record the fight.

"She ran off somewhere," Nathanael offered vaguely.

"Yeah she always does, doesn't she?" Responded Alya. "Glad to see you found a real shirt."

Nathanael could only blush in response. They watched the fight until the duo vanished behind the theater, and blast of energy filled the space. It washed over them, and felt warm. It reminded him of Marinette. Warm and gentle, it was certainly her in energy form. Her Lucky Charm.

Alya and Nathanael talked about the literature project until a breathless Marinette came running toward them. She waved and stood before them panting. Nathanael smothered a laugh at her, she hid her secret pretty well. Ladybug out of breath was a pretty funny idea.

"Did I miss her again?" Said Marinette. Alya shook her head. "Man, I always miss her. I went to go see about tickets and I started talking to someone who comes to the bakery a lot. Did you get anything?"

"Oh yeah! Lots of stuff to put on my blog for sure," said Alya proudly, her eyes glittering behind her big glasses. As she stared transfixed at her screen, Nathanael moved slowly toward Marinette and slid her her phone, whispering he had walked her here.

"Oh thank you so much, Nathanael," she said, casting a glance at Alya. "For walking me here. I would have gotten so lost."

"Yeah no problem," he offered shyly.

"Hey are you guys all here to see the movie too?" Asked a cool, and somehow familiar voice. The group turned to see Adrien standing there smiling at him. Nathanael felt himself shrink into himself and watched as Marinette began to fumble.

"Oh yeah, you know. You're cool. I mean you know this movie is cool, like you are. Cool. Movie," she stammered.

"Yeah we're here to see the movie," said Alya bluntly, with a laugh in her voice.

"How about you, Nathanael?" Asked Adrien.

"Oh no, I didn't plan on staying. Lot of homework," he muttered.

"Oh too bad," said Adrien. "You guys want to go in? It's almost time."

"Yes," said Marinette as she followed Adrien inside. Only Alya turned to him.

"See you tomorrow, Nathanael," she said. He gave a limp wave.

"Goodnight," he wished them before heading home, this time even more tired than before.

He felt a lot of jealousy crawl up his throat like bile. It bit and burned from his stomach to his lips. After what he had just done for her and she would be spending the night drooling over Adrien instead. Just because he knew her secret it didn't mean he had to work with her. Maybe next time he'd be a little less quick to jump into her desires.

Of course she was very thankful before Adrien made her a blushing, stammering mess. She did still owe him for this. Perhaps he could ask her to a movie, just the two of them. He'd buy her chocolate and flowers and dress sharply. She'd forget all about Adrien, and watch a night with him. And when an Akuma came around she'd protect him.

These were the thoughts that occupied his mind as he drifted off to sleep that night, his phone settled right under his pillow, just in case His Ladybug needed him again. Adrien didn't have any powers and he certainly didn't know Marinette's secret, nor did he have his own Ladybug to keep him safe.

He was the one and only Super Nathanael, and when he finally asked Marinette out on a real date tomorrow, she would know that maybe there were a million Adriens, but only one him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh Nathanael, if only you truly knew about Adrien. Or will you? Ah, but no spoilers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael reunites with some old friends, and Ladybug grows more fond of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry for the dry spell. It's been a really hectic month. I had a lot of plans fall through, was in a car crash with my boyfriend (we're both fine but his car is wreckt), and bought my first apartment that we're moving into today. It'll be another short time before I can post again, but once we're settled I can post more regularly. And don't worry I've had nothing but time to formulate what is going to happen in this story.

"Earth to Nathanael. Hello. Requesting permission to board?" A voice said, from somewhere far away. Nathanael focused his eyes on the hand waving in front of his face. He'd zoned out a while ago, and came to to see Rose and Juleka standing before him. Juleka moved her hand away from his face and smiled.

"Board?" He repeated.

"Can we sit with you?" Asked Rose.

"Oh. Yeah sure," he said and scooted over. He sat under the big tree in the courtyard of the school. He'd come to school early that morning, hoping to see Marinette. He'd woken up with more bravado then he ended up with by the time he got to the school. Juleka and Rose plopped their bags down and sat on either side of him.

"Haven't seen you in a while," said Rose. She leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Or heard from you. We were giving you some space, but thought enough was enough," said Juleka. She leaned on his other side, arms crossed, his shoulder supporting her back.

"It's been a weird few days," Nathanael said with a big sigh. He drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees. Admittedly he felt guilty for ignoring his two best friends and he was glad to see they weren't angry with him. They never were.

"You got hit by one of those Akumas didn't you?" Asked Juleka knowingly.

"Juleka!" Said Rose in a loud whisper. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it?"

"No it's okay," said Nathanael, leaning his head over to bump against Rose's gently.

"So what kind of powers did you have?" Asked Juleka greedily.

"Why are you so curious?" Laughed Nathanael. "I'm sure if you wait long enough you'll get one too. Seems like our whole class is on its way."

"You could just indulge me, you know," said Juleka, "without interrogation behind my motives. Maybe I just want to empathize with you by knowing about your ordeal."

"Or you just want material for a novel," said Nathanael with a knowing smirk.

"Graphic novel actually," giggled Rose.

"Aw come on, Nattie," said Juleka. "Just tell me."

"I'm busy," said Nathanael. He perched his head on his knees and stared forward. Although his nerve had worked down he was still waiting for Marinette.

"Doing what?" Asked Rose.

"I'm on a mission," he said.

"Doing what?" Asked Juleka, echoing Rose.

"That's classified," whispered Nathanael.

Juleka and Rose burst into laughter. Nathanael felt a blush rise on his cheeks. He wasn't exactly lying that is was a secret, although he had been hoping for this positive a response. Still nowadays it was hard to tell if someone was laughing at him or with him.

"Does it have to do with Marinette?" Purred Juleka. Nathanael's blush deepened as he snuggled his face into his knees.

"No," he squeaked.

"Thought so," said Juleka with a smirk. She looked at Rose and they giggled again. Nathanael's crush was no secret to them, or really to most people. The boy practically worshiped her. But it was just as painfully obvious that she was head over heels for Adrien. Still Juleka and Rose rooted for their little tomato over the pretty boy.

"Okay so what is the mission?" Asked Rose. Nathanael peaked up from his knees, leaning back. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. The two girls rested against him again, closing their own eyes. A warm breeze gently caressed them, sluggishly tugging at the flowers and grass in need of a cut.

"I was thinking about inviting Marinette out to a movie. I... uhm did her a favor last night," he said.

"So you're going to bribe her into a date?" Asked Juleka.

"Oh... I hadn't looked at it like that," said Nathanael. "Wow I suck."

"No you don't!" Cried Rose. She clutched his hand, stroking it gently with her other one. "You're very small and very in love. It makes you think wonky things sometimes."

"She did say she owes me," lamented Nathanael.

"Yeah but a date is a step too far," said Juleka. "You're going to have to start smaller. Or she really will feel bribed."

"Okay, fair enough," said Nathanael. "I was also thinking maybe she could do some pose modeling for me."

"That is a bit more reasonable," said Juleka.

"You're working together on a project, so maybe you could bring it up like that," said Rose.

Nathanael nodded as he watched Marinette enter the gates to the school. She walked with Alya. She looked over at him and sent him a wink which made him shrink down and blush again. Marinette looked at her friend with a questioning look.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Alya lied.

"More like, yeah something. Out with it," demanded Marinette.

"I mean, Nathanael answered my call last night."

"I know. I was out of the room and told him he could if you called."

"Oh yeah of course, of course. But uh... well homeboy was shirtless. Nice collar bones."

"Alya!"

"Just saying."

"Just saying what? Are you saying that Nathanael and I were... doing something?"

"No not that! But I mean, if you're just embarrassed to admit you were peeping his bod," Alya said with a snicker.

"No! He was just changing his shirt? Yeah, he spilled his soda on himself. I went to go get him some towels. You just have awful timing," Marinette said with finality.

"Story checks out," said Alya deflating. "Though you would make a cute couple."

"Shut up," said Marinette. They entered their classroom and sat down. "Besides Juleka and Rose were all over him this morning anyway."

"So you were looking, huh? Well if you must know, they've always been like that. You're too busy drooling over Adrien to notice. Juleka and Rose are cuddly with him, but he doesn't usually cuddle back. Unless I'm mistaken he's drawing comics about you."

"Well I think he's over that after the whole Evillustrator fiasco."

"In which you didn't see Ladybug, just Chat Noir. Bummer," said Alya.

"Hey, Chat Noir is pretty cool," said Adrien, eavesdropping. He plopped down in front of them.

"Yeah but Ladybug is cooler," said Alya.

"What do you think, Marinette?" Asked Adrien. Marinette laughed.

"They're both okay," she said.

"Didn't you meet Chat Noir?" He asked. "I heard he's very charming."

"Being charmed is for snakes," said Alya.

Nathanael entered with Rose and Juleka. They looked at Marinette and then Nathanael and giggled. He hid his face behind his sketch book and hurried up to his seat in the back. They continued to laugh as they made their way to their own seats. It was good to have him back.

0o0o0o0

"Hey are you free to do some work on our project now?"Asked Marinette. She had stopped Nathanael as the day was ending. The after school clubs were starting to get set up, and everyone was packing up to leave. Nathanael smiled at her.

"Let's go to the library," he said.

"I never really got to say thank you about last night," said Marinette as they strode through the halls. The sounds of sports teams outside the windows could be heard. The halls were otherwise empty, aside from them.

"Marinette you've said thank you about a million times," he said with a laugh. She laughed too and he felt a blush trickle around his face as the sound. It was sparkling.

"I just don't feel like I said it well enough. You got me out of a really tough jam."

"N-no problem, Marinette. That's what friends are for, right?" He asked.

Marinette stopped and turned to face him. He stopped too, turning to look at her. The sun gleamed in through the windows and made a halo of light around her and he felt his stomach flip. God she was gorgeous. Were humans allowed to be this beautiful. And talented. And... Well the list would go on too long.

"Is something wrong?" He asked nervously. Was it too forward to call them friends?

"Yeah. We're no friends," she said and his stomach sank. "We're more than that. We're confidantes, right?"

"Ohmygod you scared me," he said and slumped down a little.

"I guess I could have worded it better, huh?"

"Yeah I'd say so," he said with a laugh. She laughed too and granted him another smile. His collection was growing. He looked out the window and saw something.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing. She turned around and they both moved closer to look out the window.

"Trouble," said Marinette.

Down on the field was an Akumatized person. She really couldn't catch a break lately could she. They watched a little longer. It seemed like the person could control plants and was using that power to grab people by the handfuls. Or was it vinefuls?

"We've gotta go do something!" Said Marinette.

"We?" Asked Nathanael.

"Well I don't know what I'm getting into and I could use a little back up? What do you say?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Our project..."

"Can wait. Come on, you know you want to," she said with a wink. He melted.

"Oh yeah," he said grabbing her hand.

Together they raced down to the field. It was thrilling and a little scary, running down halls and stairs. He was equal parts terrified and excited by the idea of someone seeing them together like this. Though he trusted Marinette and her instincts. It wasn't hard to see how she easily masqueraded as Ladybug.

By the time they reached outside the scene had changed quite a bit. A jungle had grown out of nowhere on the soccer field. Marinette and Nathanael skidded to a stop and let go of each others hands. She began looking around, closer to the building.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"A place to transform," she mumbled. He looked too, noticing a large pillar.

"How about right there? I'll block you from view of anyone else. But I think they may all be preoccupied at the moment," he said pointing to the jungle. Marinette nodded and opened her purse. A small red creature shot up from the purse and Nathanael jumped back.

"What the heck is that?" He asked, startled.

"Oh," said Marinette distracted. "This is Tikki."

"Hi! You must be Nathanael?" Said the red creature.

"Yeah, uh, hi?" Stammered Nathanael. "Uhm... Wh-what does a Tikki do?"

"No a Tikki, just Tikki," corrected Marinette. "And I'll show you. Tikki, Spots on!"

Nathanael watched in awe as the small creature vanished into her earrings and her clothing changed to the well known Ladybug uniform. He remembered, in some hazy part of his brain, a voice telling him he needed Ladybug's earrings. Her... Oh what were they called. It was too fuzzy to really remember. Chat Noir had one too, it was his ring. So that meant Marinette always had her Ladybug earrings. Chat Noir must always have his ring too.

"What do you think?" Asked Ladybug with flirtatious bravado. Nathanael blushed deeply. The outfit really changed her personality to be more bold. "It's the first time anyone has seen that actually."

"It's... R-really incredible, Marinette," he gushed.

"Shhh shh shh!" She scolded, putting her finger to her lips. "Ladybug. I'm Ladybug when someone might hear you."

"Oh right, sorry! So... Uhm what did you need me for?" He asked nervously. Her smile fell.

"I... Hadn't really thought that one through," she admitted. "It just felt right in the moment, you know?"

"I'm flattered," he whispered. "I could just watch the bags I guess."

"Yeah... uhm do that for now. I'm gonna go," she pointed toward the jungle.

"Yeah no I get it, go ahead. Good luck," he said with a smile. She bounded off into the dense growth.

Nathanael sat alone, shoving their bags behind the pillar. He took out his sketchbook and began to draw the scene before him. Maybe Alya could use it for her blog. Time passed, he wasn't sure how much. No sign of Chat Noir. More time. His pencil flew across the page, taking in a much detail as he couldn't. It would be a really messy drawing.

He felt his pocket vibrate and reached into his pants to pull out his phone. It showed an unlisted number and he looked across to the field with a small horror. It was Marinette. Why was she calling him? He answered the phone quickly.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey," came Marinette's voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked panicked.

"Yeah, but Chat Noir decided not to show up. I figured out how I could use your help," she said. It sounded like she was struggling.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Just come into the field. I'll find you and explain from there," she said. "Please hurry Nathanael. I could really use a hand."

She hung up and Nathanael looked down at his screen. Now this is what he was talking about. This is what he wanted last night. Finally he could be Marinette's hero. He shut his sketchbook, shoving it into his backpack.

"This is crazy," he said gulping hard. "I'm crazy."

He ran as fast as he could toward the field and disappeared into the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have a it. A little cliffhanger to keep you on your toes. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael helps Marinette save the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with my new apartment, my new job(s) and general well being that I haven't had time to sit down and write anything. Not to mention my laptop just died... But I'm hoping to update this story more regularly. (My roommate likes to nag me whenever I bring it up.) Anyway, I'm so flattered by the outpouring of support and love for this story and I hope I've done our little tomato justice and will continue to do so as this story goes on!

Almost all light vanished as Nathanael entered the schoolyard jungle. Only small pockets and patches bled through the openings in the vines. Everything was suddenly warmer, more tropical among the leaves. It was like being transported into a rainforest. Nathanael peeled his sweater off and tied it around his waist, the sweat still soaking through his undershirt.

"Mari-erm, Ladybug?" Nathanael cried. He could hear sounds from great distances, but nothing that sounded like Marinette. She said that she would find him, but he was beginning to wonder just how far her powers went in the end. What if he just got lost? What if he never saw the light of day again, and Marinette would be in great trouble without him. That wouldn't do. He had a lot of homework due.

Just as he was beginning to lose hope a figure landed in front of him. Nathanael jumped back in fright. Ladybug rose from a crouch and smiled widely at him. Despite his racing heart and the sweat pouring down his body he still felt his heart melt a little. He noticed that she too had sweat beading her brow and dripping down her face.

Well she is hot. He thought against himself and felt a blush spread across his face. Thank goodness it was already reddened from the heat. Maybe extreme heat is what he needed to keep his emotions safe. It was nearly worth it. Extra so when Marinette was right next to him. In a really tight and form fitting suit that-

"Nathanael," Ladybug said and snapped him from his thoughts.

"What?" He blurted a little too loudly.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi. Uhm… so what… what do you need me to do?" He asked, trying to regain himself and stop focusing on Marinette and how lovely she looked in red.

"Okay, I've got a plan," she said in a hushed town, getting closer and more confidential. "It's not exactly glamorous."

"Whatever you need," he said, breathing in her scent. She smelled like vanilla.

"I think the Akuma got to that girl who takes care of the garden here. I don't know her name, but I see her around tending to it. Something must have had to have happened to give her the powers to control plants. Honestly she's really docile."

"This is docile?" Asked Nathanael, motioning around at the forest.

"Well yes it certainly is a problem, but I mean she's not attacking anyone. All she does is move and grow this jungle more and more. The jungle itself collects people in its wake, trapping them in the flowers. Anyway, the only way to make her hostile is to attack the plants. Then she comes to it and fixes it with a watering can. I think that can has the Akuma."

"Oh, like the way my pen did?"

"Yes. Whatever item the owner has that is significant to them or their trauma is what the Akuma goes into. Hers must the watering can. If we can get that can away from her, I can break it and transform the Akuma back into a butterfly and her back into… well not this. And the jungle will go away."

"Okay so that seems pretty straightforward, but I don't really see what role I'm supposed to play in this."

"That's the part you're not going to like," said Ladybug with a sheepish laugh.

0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure that this is a good idea," pleaded Nathanael. Ladybug stood next to him, with her hand on his back for support.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it's a good idea. The question is if it will be a good reality. You know what you need to do?" She asked.

"I wish I didn't," said Nathanael with a gulp.

"Don't worry, Nathanael, I'm gonna be right here and if something goes wrong I'll come out and help. Now go," she said and pushed him out into the clearing. He looked back to the cluster of trees they had been hiding behind to see Marinette slingshotting up into the canopy. He let out a sigh and crept further into the clearing.

Distantly he could hear humming from somewhere above him. Or beside him. Or just around him. It had to be coming from the Akuma-ed girl. Marinette was right. It didn't sound very threatening or angry. It sounded contented and pleased. Nathanael swallowed down his anxiety and headed toward a large, exposed vine on the ground.

In his pocket he had his pencil and he reached for it, hands sweating from heat and nerves. He could almost feel Marinette's eyes burning holes in the back of his head as he flexed his fingers and hovered them just above his pocket. Why did he let her rope him into this?

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and grabbed the pencil from his pocket. As swiftly as he could manage he took the pencil and stabbed it into the vine. The pencil stabbed through the vine a decent amount and the plant let out a huge tremor, which lead to the sound of a screech. Nathanael tensed up and felt his heart beat painfully.

He stood, frozen in place and watched as a girl ran into the clearing. She was barefoot and wore a short green dress. She had a large sun hat and sunglasses and her hair in long braids. In her hand was the tainted watering can, and she held it with an iron grip. In a flash she was in front of him.

Her hands moved from the ground to the sky and a new vine riped from the soccer field and wound around him like a snake before it rocketed in the air, with him as prisoner. The girl ignored him and his nervous cries as she began to water the injured vine. As her back was turned Nathanael saw Ladybug sneak into the clearing.

He watched as Ladybug snuck toward the girl, shooting out her yo-yo to grab the watering can. The girl refused to let go and was spun around to face the superheroine. She sent vine after vine to catch Marinette, but the lucky bug avoided each plant. Nathanael tried to wiggle free from the vine, but it just held him steadfast.

At once a new idea struck him. He caught Ladybug's eye and gave her a wink, all he could really manage in his strangled position. Rearing back as far as he could, he crashed forward to sink his teeth into the vine. The plant dropped him immediately. He braced for impact, knowing that he had bought Marinette enough of a distraction for her to grab the watering can.

However, the earth never caught him. Instead he landed heavily into something else. After a moment he opened his eyes and was surprised, if not delighted, to see that Ladybug had caught him. A new blush threatened to make him burst. She had chosen to rescue him. He stared into her eyes awed, until she twisted around to stand him upright.

"Well there goes that plan," she muttered as he found his balance.

"Not necessarily," said Nathanael, feeling a little more brave knowing he really did have Marinette to protect him. "She only focuses on the plants. If I can go fast enough maybe you can use a Lucky Charm to stop her."

"Well it's a long shot, and given our track record…"

"Do we really have anything to lose?"

"I guess not. Just be careful. I might not always be there to catch you," she said.

Nathanael smiled knowing that was lie and ran back into the clearing. Behind him Ladybug was conjuring her Lucky Charm. He picked up a rock and tossed it at the garden girl. Just as he suspected, the rock didn't seem to phase her as she tried to leave the clearing. He picked up another rock and used it to crush a small bed of flowers, running away before her vine could capture him.

He barely escaped it, but just enough to bring the rock down on a small vine, sevoring it. The girl turned to him, looking sick with grief and stress, attempting to send another plant his way. He jumped away and it missed him. They could only grow up and if you missed the growing spot you were fine.

He kept this up for a short time until one finally caught him and shot up much higher than the first time. A dizzy feeling washed over him as he watch Ladybug run toward the girl with a… what was that? A scarf? Yes a scarf. She used it to ensnare the watering can and snatch it from the girl. She then threw it on the ground and crushed it under her foot.

A black butterfly escaped and she caught it in her yo-yo, turning it back to white. Then, in a dangerously cute manner, she reversed the effects of the jungle. Nathanael plummeted down to the earth and landed on top of her, knocking Marinette to the ground.

"And I thought you said you wouldn't catch me," he said with a laugh. Marinette laughed and they rolled over on the ground, face to face laughing.

0o0o0o0

After Ladybug had taken care of the Akuma-tized girl and transformed back into Marinette, she and Nathanael got back to their trip to the library. The sports clubs and teams were back to enjoying the normal, not rain forest field. They strode down the hall, listening to the sounds from outside. It was a deeper peace than before, now that their adrenaline had been used up.

"So," said Marinette brightly. "I guess I owe you."

"What? N-no you don't," said Nathanael, pulling his sweater on.

"Actually I do," said Marinette. "You've helped me through two really messy situations."

"I'm just happy to help, Marinette."

"Don't for a second think I'm not entirely grateful for you. It's surprisingly nice to have someone help me."

"Does this make me your sidekick?" Nathanael said with a tired laugh. Marinette's eyes widened.

"Nathanael oh my god. You are. You are my sidekick. You Manbug."

"Manbug?" Asked Nathanael, horrified.

"Okay I was trying to think of something that would compliment Ladybug, but Manbug sounds kind of like an awful science experiment gone wrong."

"How about just Nathanael?"

"Mmm that's not super enough."

"Super Nathanael?"

"Now you're just being silly. Don't worry, I'll think about it."

"Good to know I can rest easy," he said with a smile.

"You can always rest easy with Ladybug on the case," she said with a thumbs up.

They had reached the library and Marinette held the door open for him. They went to the same spot they had gone last time. Nathanael sat cross legged, pulling his whole body into the chair and Marinette crossed one leg on her lap. They both reached into their bags and searched for their workbooks. Gathering his courage Nathanael took a deep breath. He looked at Marinette, taking her in for a moment.

"So what if I asked for a favor?" He asked.

"I told you, I owe you," she said simply. "I think it's only fair. You're my sidekick, not my slave."

"You're allowed to say no," he mumbled quickly. "But if you wouldn't mind, I would love to… or well, I'd like… or it would be useful if you would be willing to do some pose modeling for me?"

"You mean stand in different poses as you draw me?" Asked Marinette.

"If that wouldn't be a problem?"

"Of course not," she said brightly.

"What really? You'll do it?"

"Yeah I don't see why not. Why don't you come over this weekend? We can finish up our project and you can draw me in my natural environment."

"Come over… to you… your house? Where you live?" Nathanael asked, his eyes widening and his cheeks warming.

"Well to its credit, the first floor is a bakery," she said with a chuckle. "But for the sake of conversation, yes where I live. You'll like it. My parents are super nice. They'll love you."

"Okay then," he said nodding his head with excitement. "I'd love to do that."

"Wonderful then. Anyway, are you ready to start?" Marinette asked.

Nathanael dug through his bag and pulled out his workbook. He dug around further but for the life of him he couldn't find a pencil. He tore his bag apart before remembering that his pencil was probably in the middle of the soccer field. Giving her a sheepish grin and putting his bag down, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't have a pencil," he said weakly.

"Nathanael, the artist, doesn't have a pencil?" She asked playfully.

"Well if memory serves, a certain bug made me lose it," he said quietly. Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

"Go borrow one," she said.

"Good plan, boss," he said with a mock salute and pushed himself to standing.

Nathanael plodded to the other side of the library to where the extra office supplies were kept. He grabbed a new pencil and began to sharpen is when Adrien came over and inspected the pencils and erasers himself. Adrien nodded at him, and when he stopped sharpening his pencil Adrien crossed over to him casually. He reached for the sharpener but stopped to turn to Nathanael.

"So I heard you and Ladybug were getting a little friendly?" He asked with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Nathanael asked. There was nothing threatening in Adrien's tone, it was more like worry.

"Someone said they say you and Ladybug on the soccer field," said Adrien.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And that time happened to be on top of her?"

"Well I did fall from towering heights. It's not really my fault she was right underneath me. She's a tough cookie, I think she could handle someone of my size falling on her. Why does it matter?"

"Oh nothing," said Adrien casually, almost warmly, but still with that hint of nervousness. "Someone just said that maybe you're Chat Noir."

"What?" Asked Nathanael before a huge laugh escaped his lips. The librarian shushed him and he smothered the rest of his laughter. "I'm anyone but Chat Noir. Have you seen him? Or me? We're nothing alike. You're a better match than me. Chat Noir wasn't even there today."

"I guess you really shouldn't believe all the gossip you hear," said Adrien with a small laugh. "Sorry, man, I'm just curious about Ladybug."

"Who isn't," said Nathanael. "Anyway… I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you," said Adrien as he raised his hand to sharpen his pencil. As he did Nathanael caught the ring he was wearing. He felt something stir in his mind, but he couldn't quite pin it down. He stared for a moment longer before finally returning to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's what my sleepy brain can concoct for today. I'm going to try to update again within a few days, to make up for the big hiatus! I also have started selling some Miraculous Ladybug wax melts in my etsy store, so if anyone's interested I can direct you there. Either way, bonne nuit, mon Miraculers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael and Juleka make a deal while Chat Noir questions Ladybug about who she likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's just a quick little blurb before I go to work. I'm feeling that URGE to write again, so expect random updates. The good news is I'm actually starting to get a feel for where this story is going. Get ready for fluff and ANGST.

Nathanael sat in his pjs, with a steaming cup of tea in front of him. On his computer he was sharing a three way video chat with Rose and Juleka. Rose sat on her bed, her room pink and bright from twinkling Christmas lights, eating popcorn and lounging on stacks of pillows. Juleka was at her desk, most of her dark room obscured by her face and giant headphones.

"A date?!" Cried Rose. "You got a date with Marinette!"

"Not in so many words," said Nathanael hiding behind his large mug. "I'm just going to her house. We're gonna finish our project and then she'll do some modeling for me."

"Doesn't this feel more satisfying than awkwardly asking her to a movie?" Asked Juleka with a self satisfied smile.

"Okay a little," admitted Nathanael. He held the cup with both hands and traces the lip with his thumb, a shy smile spreading on his face. "It'll be really nice."

"Don't worry, Nathanael. If this goes well you really could ask her to the movies!" Said Rose who was attempting to catch popcorn in her mouth.

"Okay but I think we all know the real story is Nathanael and Ladybug," exclaimed Juleka.

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked Nathanael, choking on his tea. "Why does everyone keep asking me about that?"

"So there is something?" Asked Juleka.

"Wait, now I'm confused," cried Nathanael.

"Well we heard some people talking about how you two were on the field," said Rose. "We didn't know for sure."

"But you just confirmed it for us. So you may as well spill the beans," said Juleka with a wink. Nathanael let out a sigh and took a long sip of tea before answering them.

"Well I heard a cry for help and, I dunno, ever since the Akuma thing I've been feeling a little guilty and I know how it feels. So I ran in there, but I got stopped right away. I was up in the vines. When Ladybug got the bad guy I just dropped down on top of her. I made some stupid joke I don't remember and we had a laugh. There, see? Nothing illicit. Exactly what I told Adrien," said Nathanael.

"Adrien?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah," said Juleka. "That boy drools over Ladybug. Not that he'd ever have a chance with her."

"Wait, Adrien likes Ladybug?" Asked Nathanael, his heart plummeting to his feet.

"Yeah that's why he doesn't even look twice at any other girl," said Juleka.

"I thought Ladybug and Chat Noir were a thing," said Rose.

"No no," said Nathanael.

"How do you know?" Asked Juleka.

"OH! Uhm…. Alya? Yeah her blog," bumbled Nathanael.

"Duh, right," said Juleka.

"So… Adrien really has a crush on Ladybug?" Asked Nathanael. This was bad news. Terrible news. If Adrien ever found out that Marinette was Ladybug, or if Marinette ever found out Adrien liked Marinette… he'd lose her forever. Not that she was really his to lose.

"Yeah, that's why we're so certain you have a chance with her," bubbled Rose.

"How do you figure?" Asked Nathanael glumly.

"Well Adrien wouldn't give Marinette the time of day, romantically, because he's too invested in Ladybug. Eventually Marinette is going to get bored of getting ignored and she'll realize how sweet and loving you are," said Juleka.

"I mean I guess you have a point," sighed Nathanael. "I'll guess we'll just have to see how everything unfolds."

"You're the one with the date this weekend," said Rose.

"Well… alright you've got me there," said Nathanael perking up a bit.

"You could even ask her to the big dance!" Said Rose.

"The big dance? God how cliche," said Juleka.

"No it's so romantic," said Rose. "Just look at Nathanael he's all dreamy just thinking about it!"

"Shut up!" Said Nathanael, hiding his tomato red face.

"Rose! Would you come here for a minute?" Called a voice from Rose's house. Rose gave them a gesture that said she'd be right back and pulled out her earbuds and ran out of the room. Nathanael uncovered his face and gave Juleka a questioning look.

"So, I take it you haven't asked her yet?" He said.

"I have no idea what you mean," said Juleka, turning to the side indignantly.

"Oh yeah right. I mean, yeah, the big dance is kind of cliche but it is really romantic. It would be the best place for you to finally tell Rose how you feel."

"I just… I'm not ready," said Juleka deflating.

"You have been not ready for a really time."

"Oh you're one to talk!"

"Okay fair enough, but Marinette is a different story than Rose," said Nathanael. "She's your best friend."

"Exactly! I don't even know if she likes girls. What if this ruins that friendship?"

"But what if she also really likes you, and is just too nervous to say it. If you keep this quiet you could end up torturing yourselves. That's not fair to either of you."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," said Juleka.

"Hit me."

"If you get Marinette to go to the dance with you, I'll ask Rose."

"Oh god," said Nathanael, putting his head on his desk. "That's the most unfair option."

"I think I'd call it a 'win win.'"

"Or a 'lose lose.'"

"Well that's the deal, take it or leave it," said Juleka. Rose started to make noises of entering the room.

"Okay, okay fine. You have a deal," said Nathanael quickly.

0o0o0o0

The night was warm and bright, the moon nearly full and cast a glow across the rooftops of Paris. Ladybug leaned against a stone chimney, twirling her yo-yo in circles as she surveyed the city below her. It was a peaceful night. She hadn't really needed to dawn the costume at all, but it wouldn't be like her to just skip the nightly patrols she took.

Across the street was Nathanael's apartment. She knew which room was his and saw his light bring a warm glow into the room. Although she couldn't see him, she knew he was safe. His home had become part of her nightly stops, along with Adrien's house, Alya's and a few other places. Nothing much ever happened, thank goodness, but it was important to her to make sure the people closest to her were safe. Especially if they had her secret.

"Fancy meeting you here, my lady," came a sultry purr from behind her. Ladybug rolled her eyes and smiled. Chat Noir came up behind her, hoping up the short distance and sitting atop the chimney. Her head was at the same level as his stomach and she cast her eyes up at him.

"Fancy meeting you at all today," she said with a hint of bitterness. Chat let out a mockingly hurt laugh.

"Ouch, my lady. What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just had to take care of an Akuma earlier. By myself."

"Now that's not fair. You know I can't be everywhere you are. As much as I would love to," he said gazing out over the night. Truthfully he had known about the Akuma but he hadn't been in the best place to take care of it.

He and Alya had been on the roof of the school to run an experiment for their project together. She was the one to notice the jungle growing in the middle of the soccer field. Right away Adrien tried to find a way to sneak away, but when he tried to slip away he found Chloe waiting in the stairs, talking with Sabrina, and he knew there was no way to slip past her.

He and Alya eventually abandoned the project to watch the jungle. Ladybug fled into the plants fearlessly, which was no surprise. Both Alya and Adrien fawned over her bravery as Alya recorded what she could on her phone. However another person ran into the jungle a little hesitantly, and the duo couldn't figure that one out.

"From what I heard," said Chat. "You had a little help."

"Help?" Scoffed Ladybug, but just a little too defensively. "From who?"

"Oh, I mean my sources could be wrong, but I thought you had a little help from the 'fearless' Nathanael."

"If you mean I used him as live bait, then yes I suppose he helped me."

"And you cuddled on the field?"

"He fell on top of me, yes. Are you jealous, pretty kitty?" Asked Ladybug with a smug grin.

"No!" Said Chat, standing up quickly. "I just… I thought I was your partner."

"Oh Chat Noir," said Ladybug turning to him. She patted his shoulder. "You are my partner. No one is replacing you. A little outside help is… not the same as you."

"Do you mean that, my lady?"

"There is only one Chat Noir, thank goodness."

"So perhaps you should kiss me," said Chat Noir leaning closer to her.

"Oh stuff it. Why would I do that?"

"I'm irreplaceable so you should just accept I'm yours."

"Nice try," said Ladybug with a laugh. She pushed away from the chimney and started to walk across the roof. She cast one last glance toward Nathanael's room. He was Marinette's partner, and Ladybug's sidekick. Chat Noir could learn to deal with that even with his jealousy.

"Do you like him, then?" Asked Chat, running behind her.

"Who?" Asked Ladybug, watching the streets and ignoring him.

"Nathanael."

"What? Don't be silly."

"You'd be barking up the wrong tree anyway," said Chat with a shrug.

"He's not gay, Chat."

"Hey whoa I didn't say that. He's head over heels for Marinette."

"I'm pretty sure he's over that since the whole… Akuma situation. But she is pretty cute," said Ladybug with a small laugh.

"Maybe I'm barking up the wrong tree," said Chat and ladybug smacked him.

"For your information I do like someone. A boy someone."

"Oh now this is interesting, my lady. Could it be yours truly?"

"In your dreams, kitty."

"So who is it, then?" Asked Chat with worry.

"Every girl has her secrets, partner," said Ladybug with a wink. She tossed her yo-yo into the distance and allowed it to hook against a building and pull her toward it. Chat Noir watched her fly away but didn't chase after her. Their nightly patrols were meant to be done apart, so they could cover more ground. He turned and went the other direction.

He couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something from him, and he didn't like that. Of course they kept their identities secret, that was just the decency of it all. Yet, she liked someone that wasn't him and he felt a pit in his stomach. Who could have captured his attention so thoroughly? Whatever happened he knew he had to find out.

0o0o0o0

After Nathanael had said goodnight to his friends, he went downstairs to make himself another cup of tea. He knew it would keep him awake until all hours, but it would help him think and calm him down. As he entered his room he decided to open one of the windows and crawl out onto the exposed patch of roof. The night was warm and bright and he stared out over the twinkling city lights as his tea cooled.

"What are you doing awake?" Asked a voice from behind him. The voice startled him and he jumped, turning to see who it was, cradling his mug.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with a smile. Ladybug stood further back on the roof twirling her yo-yo. She walked over and sat down next to him. He returned to sitting with his knees drawn up close.

"I just finished my nightly patrol and was heading home," she said.

"Your patrol brings you this far out of your way?" He asked.

"It's not really that far," she said vaguely. It would be embarrassing to admit she checked on him. "What are you drinking?"

"Tea. Black tea. With a lot of sugar and milk," he said with a weak laugh. "My mom always makes it like this and it just kind of stuck. Want to try?"

"Why not," she said. He handed her the cup and she took it gingerly. She took a sip and her eyes lit up, the warmth spreading down through her. She forgot how cold her nightly patrols made her, even on warm nights.

"This is amazing," she said. "I really need to drink this after every patrol. This suit does not keep you as warm as you'd think."

"I'm glad you like it," he said proudly as she handed the cup back to him.

"I know I keep saying it, but it's really nice to have someone know about me," she said. "I'm sorry I was so angry at first. I was just scared and I didn't know if I could trust you."

"I understand, Marinette. I'm just glad I can help."

"Me too. It's not going to get any easier, you know that, right?"

"I think I'm ready. Do you think I could list professional sidekick on a resume?"

"Sure, when I can put superheroine," she said with a laugh.

"Come up with any names for me yet?" He asked.

"Ladylad?"

"While I have no problems wearing a dress, I think it might give some people the wrong idea."

"Gonna have to think about it more," she said cheerfully.

"At the rate we're at I might never get a name."

"Oh shut up," she said playfully shoving him. "I'm doing my best. I've never had a sidekick before. I don't know all the protocol."

"I'm just teasing. You're doing great, Marinette. Honestly."

"I'm… I'm trying," she said tiredly. She stood up and brushed off her already immaculate suit. "But if I don't get home soon I won't get enough sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will. Goodnight, Marinette," he said smiling at her.

"Goodnight, Nathanael," she said with a wink and shot off into the night.

Nathanael sat on the roof, staring out over the city and night sky, holding his tea with both hands. Small curls of steam curved up into his face and warmed his chin and cheeks. He had some small anxieties creep into his stomach, like Adrien and the weight of Rose and Juleka's possible relationship resting on his shoulders. Still he and Marinette were closer than they had ever been. The worst case scenario, her finding out Adrien loves Ladybug, would still end with them having a close friendship. Something was better than nothing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for all the cheese in this chapter. Not much happened, but trust me it's setting up for the bigger story arch later on. Also- just if anyone was curious you can always find me on tumblr (bookishsnowwhite). Either way, please enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael spends the day at Marinette's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much! All your support and love of my writing mean so so so much. I hope you'll forgive this chapter. It's mostly fluff and filler, but that's just because the next few chapters promise to be filled with some angst. I already have part of the next chapter written, so I'll try to update as soon as my work schedule allows!

The next few days passed without much incident or interaction between the two. Their friendship was new and awkward and both were unsure of their boundaries. Anyway, Nathanael wasn't exactly game to listen to Marinette fawn of Adrien, which was most of what she spent her days doing. They settled into the routines they had before, but now they shared a few smiles, which was a good improvement as far as Nathanael was concerned.

When Saturday finally rolled around, Nathanael was too excited to sleep in late. Instead he took a long shower, singing along to the music he blasted from his phone. He was sure that today was going to be a good day. He'd have Marinette all to himself, and she would do some modeling. He'd also get to meet her parents, which was equally exciting and terrifying.

Before he left the house he grabbed his backpack, which he filled with various notebooks, sketchbooks, pens and pencils. Then he went downstairs where his mother had left a plant sitting on the counter. She had encouraged him to bring something with him, and she had too many plants, so she offered a simple succulent. Although Nathanael awkward about the whole thing, his mother promised it would be a good idea and the plant was easy to take care of.

He looked at the plant questioningly. He could probably talk his way out of accidentally leaving it home, but maybe not. Heaving a sigh, he grabbed the pot and started his way to Marinette's house. She had texted him the directions to her house the night before, but the route wasn't unfamiliar to him. Their paths crossed on the way to school, so tracing the other direction to her home was easy.

It was a very sunny day, even though the weather promised to become more inclement later in the day. He'd packed his umbrella just in case. When he finally arrived at Marinette's home, he wasn't surprised in the least that she lived there. It really seemed like the kind of place she would live.

It was certainly very cute and he immediately was taken with it. He crossed the street, took a shaky breath and entered the store. A little bell chimed delicately above him, alerting the small Chinese woman at the counter he was there. She smiled brightly at him and he couldn't help but notice how much Marinette looked like her. This had to be her mother.

"Hello," she said warmly. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm here for Marinette?" He asked awkwardly.

"Marinette? Oh yes, she told me you're coming. You must be Nathanael, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"No need to call me that. I'm Sabine, Marinette's mother. Here, let me get her for you," she said walking to the stairs. Nathanael shifted his weight as he watched Sabine go to the bottom of the stairs and call to Marinette upstairs that he was here. Her mother was incredibly warm and friendly and he was pretty sure she would get along with his own mother.

"Is that plant for Marinette?" She asked. Nathanael was a bit startled that she still wanted to talk to him.

"Ah, y-yes," he stammered.

"That's very sweet of you!" She said happily. Nathanael smiled and silently thanked his mother. Sabine seemed ready to launch into a full barrage of questions, but Marinette came down the stairs and swooped in to save him.

"Thank you, Mom," said Marinette pushing Nathanael toward the stairs. "We need to finish our project now."

"Do you want any snacks?" Asked Sabine.

"No, Mom, I think we're going to be okay," replied Marinette.

"Okay, well, just yell if you need anything, sweetheart. Have fun you too. Nice to meet you, Nathanael!"

"Oh nice to meet you too," said Nathanael just before Marinette had fully pushed him up the stairs. They stood in a cozy living space and she gave him a smile that asked for forgiveness.

"If I hadn't saved you, we'd be there for hours," she said laughing.

"Your mom seems really nice," said Nathanael.

"Oh she is. By the way, what are you holding?"

"Holding? Oh! A plant," said Nathanael holding the plant out to her.

"I can see that. Is that for me?"

"Yes?"

"Wow, thank you Nathanael. I know just where I'll put it. Follow me," she said beckoning him a ladder with a hatch in the ceiling. Nathanael was curious where she was going. She pushed the hatch up and vanished into the ceiling and Nathanael followed until he found himself in a very cute room. It had to be hers.

As he pushed himself up onto her floor he had a small flashback. It was fuzzy and difficult to see, but he was sure he had been in her room before. Oh right, when he had been the Evillustrator he'd come right into her room to ask her on a date. It seemed the more days he put between himself and that event, the hazier it became. Although he was not about to complain about that. It was a pretty embarrassing event for him. Still he was glad to see that her wall wasn't erased. There had to have been a less awkward way to have done that.

"What do you think about this?" Asked Marinette. Nathanael stood up, closing the hatch and walked over to where she stood. She had placed the plant on her windowsill next to two dolls, one of Ladybug and one of Chat Noir. Tikki stood in front of the plant, admiring it.

"I think it looks really nice," he said softly. He shyly cast a side glance at her, his heart picking up a new pace.

"It'll flourish here for sure!" Said Tikki. She turned around and looked Nathanael up and down before floating over to him. He instinctively picked up his hands to hold her, and she alighted on his palms. She was much cuter upon further inspection and he smiled down at her.

"We have not been properly introduced," she said in her small voice. "I'm Tikki. I'm Marinette's kwami. I help give her her powers. She's my best friend."

"I'm Nathanael," he said. "I'm her sidekick."

"Do you promise that you're not going to expose her to the world?"

"She'd be in a lot of danger if I did that."

"Now that's the kind of answer I needed to hear," said Tikki as she floated off his hands.

"You can just put your bag anywhere, Nathanael," said Marinette rolling her eyes at Tikki. The kwami moved toward Marinette and sat on her shoulder. She leaned in close to Marinette's ear and whispered just soft enough so that only she could hear.

"He's a keeper, Marinette," said Tikki, her voice tickling Marinette's ear.

Nathanael went to set his bag down and noticed the copious magazine clippings of Adrien around the room. She had it worse for Adrien than he had assumed. He swallowed hard and decided to simply ignore the handsome blonde smiling at him from all angles. Afterall, Adrien wasn't the one getting to spend the afternoon with Marinette. He would probably never ask Marinette to do something like that that wasn't a group event or provoked by Alya. Adrien had even set Marinette up on a date with Nino once!

"So," said Nathanael feeling a little cocky. "You have a doll of yourself?"

"You don't have a doll of yourself?" She responded just as cocky.

"Fair point," he said pulling out his notebook and pencil.

"In all honesty they aren't for me. I sometimes babysit a girl named Manon and she likes to play with them."

Marinette settled on her bed and patted the seat next to her for Nathanael to take. He crossed over to her and sat across from her. They started to work on the assignment, which wasn't due for a week or two. They had put so much effort into it they had nearly finished it, and at this point they only had a short amount of work left to do. Marinette had her phone set up with a bluetooth speaker and played some gentle music as they worked.

0o0o0o0

"There, we're finished!" Said Marinette. She leaned back onto the bed, holding the book above her head. Her shirt lifted up a bit and Nathanael caught a glimpse of her toned stomach. She has abs! Nathanael yelled in his mind. Blushing deeply, he stood up and gathered his books. Of course she was super fit, being Ladybug wasn't an easy job for just anyone.

Regardless it was very attractive and Nathanael did not want to be caught staring, so he began to rummage around in his backpack, allowing his face to cool down. The warm light that had streamed in through the windows earlier had slowly been replaced with a view of grey clouds. It wasn't going to be a heavy storm but the clouds looked weighed down and bloated with water. When he felt like it was safe to turn around, he picked up his sketchbook and drawing supplies.

"Oh that's right, you're going to draw me," said Marinette happily. "How do you want me?"

"I'm sorry?" Asked Nathanael, a whole new blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Sitting, standing? Doing some kind of dramatic face? Maybe a ladybug pose?"

"Oh! Oh gosh," he said feeling his heart race. He let out a few breaths before looking around the room. He hadn't really thought of what he was going to draw. Maybe he'd start with an easy portrait.

"Okay, how about you just sit there," he said pointing at the desk. "I'm just gonna do a few warm ups and then maybe a few Ladybug poses. I could sell Ladybug comics and get incredibly rich," he joked.

"You're splitting it with me," she said taking a seat. Nathanael sat opposite of her and began to draw some basic outlines. Every now and then he would push his hair away from his face to look at her or the drawing better. After a while Marinette became frustrated and suddenly got up from her seat and started to rummage in a drawer.

"You know," he said watching her. "Normally a model sits still."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny. Found it!" She said pulling a hair tie from her drawer. She walked over to him and stood right in front of him, inches away. He could smell her perfume and felt a welcome intoxication overcome him. He'd happily die drunk on her.

"Now you hold still," she said before reaching out and grabbing his hair. He froze and tensed up, letting her body get closer to his face and she brushed his hair back with her fingers. She was more gentle than he was expecting and it felt nice to have her play with his hair. She pulled it back into a small ponytail, with the shorter edges on the side of his head falling down again.

She took a few steps back to admire her work. Nathanael looked up at her slowly, almost from under his dark lashes. He looked unsure and shy, but Marinette felt her heart pick up a beat. He looked… good. Maybe not Adrien good, his handsome face plastered around the room and smiling down at her, but Nathanael had a different kind of charm.

"How does it look?" He asked reaching up gingerly to touch it.

"You look great!" Said Tikki, taking the words from Marinette's mouth.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Can you see better?"

"Yeah I can. I could get used to his," he said with a quiet laugh. "Now will you please sit down and sit still? Remember, you owe me."

"Oh right," she said sitting down quickly.

After an hour or so of various portraits, with a few still left to go, the hatch in Marinette's floor opened. She dropped her pose as both of her parents popped up from the hole and smiled at them. Tikki zoomed out of site, presumably under Marinette's took in the site of Marientte's father, who was much bigger than he anticipated, but he seemed friendly. He had his arm around Sabine who held a plate with some kind of confection on it.

"Hey guys?" Asked Marinette unsure.

"We just thought you kids might like a snack. That and your father wanted to meet Nathanael," said Sabine happily. Her parents climbed up into her room and Nathanael jumped up to his feet, his pencil dropping onto the desk. Her father came over to him and stuck out his hand. Nathanael took it, although much smaller, and shook it.

"You're Nathanael, then?" He asked warmly.

"Yes, sir," he said, nervousness on the edge of his voice.

"No need to call me that. Tom will do," said Tom with a hardy laugh. Sabine put down her plate and came over to him, reaching up to touch his hair.

"You look so handsome with your hair pinned back," she announced. "Did Marinette make you do that?"

"She thought it would help me draw better," he said fighting off the blush that threatened to cover his face. Sabine stopped touching his hair long enough to pick up the portrait of Marinette off the table, his signature exclamation point in the lower corner.

"You drew this?" Asked Sabine in awe.

"Yes," said Nathanael feeling proud. "It's just a warm up."

"This is amazing," said Sabine. "Tom come look at the picture of Marinette that Nathanael drew!"

Sabine thrust the picture into Tom's large hands and he admired it with an impressed look. He clapped his hand on Nathanael's back, and the redhead fought to maintain his balance. Marinette mouthed "I'm so sorry" at Nathanael and he rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at her. He probably wouldn't admit it to her, but he was very happy with the current situation.

"Would you mind if we hung this up in the bakery?" Asked Sabine.

"Mom!" Protested Marinette.

"No I don't mind, but like I said, it's just a warm up. I can do a better one," said Nathanael.

"Okay. Do that. In the meantime, I think we'll hang this up," said Tom with a laugh. Marinette ran over to her parents and began to push them toward the hatch. They laughed as they began to descend down the ladder, taking the portrait of Marinette with them.

"Enjoy the carrot cake," said Sabine before she vanished below the floor. Marinette closed the hatch with finality before walking back to Nathanael and plopping down in the chair. She looked at him and sighed. He just smiled and laughed. It was obvious how much the family cared for each other.

"I'm so sorry about them," she said.

"Don't be. They're great. Not to mention, I love carrot cake," he said.

0o0o0o0

When the day finally began to settle into late afternoon a gentle rain had overtaken the city. The soft pitter patter of droplets on the roof became the background noise to Marinette and Nathanael. They chatted about school and classmates as he worked on various pictures of her. She enjoyed each acrobatic move, coming up with a few herself. Nathanael enjoyed the chance to take in her form in its whole. A plate that once held two large slices of carrot cake now held only crumbs.

When the rain had come and gone Nathanael said,"I should probably get going." Marinette relaxed from her pose and sadly watched him as he began to pack his things. This was the first real time they had hung out together, and honestly she had a pretty good time. She was actually a little sad it had to end so soon. Suddenly she had an idea.

"You know," she said as he started to gather up his bag. "It is about time for my nightly patrol. You think you might like to try the fun way to travel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but who doesn't love a cliff hanger? Actually I just realized it would be better to space it out for what I have planned next. To entice you allow me to throw out some key words for the next few chapters: Chat Noir, Cannon Episodes, Tea. So hold on to your hats, folks, because this ship is leaving port faster than you can say "Miraculous!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug shows Nathanael how to travel in style, and Adrien gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, sorry for the hiatus. I got a second, fulltime job and it keeps me crazy busy. I haven't had any time to write. Also I know this chapter is, like, crazy short compared to the others. That's partially because I'm getting back into the swing of writing, and because the next chapter is going to be huge. It's already half written, but I needed to pass just a little bit more time in the story for the events of the next chapter. So here's a little blurb, mostly to just show you I'm still alive and this story is still going. Once again, thank you for the continued outpouring of love and support.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling nervous and excited all at once.

"You are Ladybug's sidekick."

"This is true."

"Perhaps it would be in our best interest for you to get used to Ladybug style travel."

Everything in Nathanael screamed yes. Every fiber and every molecule. All he could do was nod his head excitedly. Tikki gave them both an unsure look, but her concerns were voided as Marinette transformed herself into Ladybug. She stood before Nathanael, her charisma boosted and she extended her hand to him. He took it anxiously before she pulled him close to her.

She pushed the entrance to her roof open, then with a fluid twist of her wrist her yo-yo shot up and attached to a flagpole at the top of her roof. She grabbed Nathanael tightly as the two shot up through the roof. Nathanael let out a small cry, and wrapped his arms around Ladybug's neck for dear life.

The moment was passed quickly and the two stood on the roof. Ladybug beamed at his as Nathanael felt all his bones return to a solid state and no longer a panicked liquid. Ladybug undid her yo-yo from around the flagpole and looked to see how her sidekick was handling himself. He was adjusting the strap of his bag tighter around his chest.

"Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you're not going to be okay," said Marinette nervously. She had gotten caught up in wanting to show off to him the way he had shown off his art skills the whole day.

"Just don't let go," said Nathanael shyly. It was a little scary, and his arms were going to be sore, but he was just too excited about Marinette holding his so closely to say no. The rain was gone, but heavy clouds and an ever fading evening also gave them a good cover should anyone spy them out on the town.

"I think I'd lose hero points if my sidekick became Pancake Boy," laughed Ladybug. "Okay, hold on."

She twirled her yo-yo powerfully before shooting it out into the night. It struck against something, and when it felt taught she gave Nathanael a tighter squeeze and jumped. He clamped tightly around her neck and shoulders, but Marinette's strength and the weightlessness of flying made all his panic melt away. The city whooshed by a million miles below, the scent of rain on pavement and flowers hitting at full force.

With a thump they landed on the roof of a new building. Nathanael began to tumble forward, but Ladbug caught him in a hug and yanked him back to his feet. His heart was racing with adrenaline. It wasn't surprising to see why Marinette did this everyday. He laughed out loud, excitement and nerves bubbling from deep within him and exploding out into a joyous laugh. Marinette smiled widely at him.

"Still having fun?" She asked.

"This is amazing!" Cried Nathanael.

"I had a feeling you'd like it," said Ladybug with a smug smile.

"Okay," said Nathanael as his laughter subsided. "I'm ready, let's keep going."

They continued on with less stops as they reached Nathanael's house. It wasn't a very long trip, but Nathanael could have sworn it lasted a lifetime. Flush against Marinette as they laughed and swung through the night, Paris embracing them with the sweet scent of rain. Before long they landed on the exposed patch of Nathanael's roof. His parents had long since gone to bed, since they always went to bed and woke up early. Nathanael landed on wobbly legs and Ladybug let him go. He sat down on the roof and beamed up at her. She took a moment and sat down next to him as well. Both of them panted and gathered their strength back.

"Thanks for taking me home," said Nathanael.

"No problem. I had a nice time today," said Marinette shyly.

"Me too. So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Of course. Have a good night," said Ladybug as she rose to her feet. She gave him a sharp salute before launching into the night.

Nathanael smiled off into the night, watching her vanish. He felt warm all over until a thought hit him and he fell back against the roof, letting his legs dangle over the edges. He'd forgotten to ask her to the dance. Today was the perfect chance to do that too. He let out a loud groan before opening his window and crawling inside.

Across the street a figure paced the roof steaming with emotions. Chat Noir paced the roofs, his stomach in tight knots. Ladybug was spending time with Nathanael again. He couldn't understand it. What was it about Nathanael that made Ladybug keep spending time with him. Was he subtly Akumatized, without the big dramatic changes? Whatever it was, he was going to get to the bottom of it sooner than later.

0o0o0o0

On Monday Adrien Agreste was on a mission. His mind was consumed with emotions he couldn't comprehend about Nathanael and his weekend had been spent with him fuming over every possible option for Ladybug and Nathanael to be spending time together, and none of the options were in his favor.

As the day progressed Adrien watched the red head like a hawk, trying to decipher anything he could. However, Nathanael didn't do much of anything. He really kept to himself, or hung out with Rose and Juleka. The whole thing was driving Adrien crazy.

There was nothing now that was different than before he was Akumatized. As a matter of fact nothing was different about him from any time Adrien had known him. He was shy and out of the way, keeping his head down and not speaking unless spoken to first.

When the day was over Adrien was feeling confused and almost guilty about the whole situation. Ladybug wasn't truly even his to be so worked up over. Still he was burning from the inside and needed to talk to Nathanael. There had to be answers somewhere about something he could ger from the shy artist.

He spotted Nathanael by his locker, packing his bag and preparing to leave. Adrien made a dash for him and jumped him with his excited presence. Adrien smiled at him and Nathanael furrowed his brow, looking around him to determine if Adrien really meant to be smiling at him or someone else.

"Can I help you?" As Nathanael.

"I hope so," said Adrien.

"What's up?"

"Man I just have to ask you something. I know we already talked about this, but it's been driving me crazy."

"I promise I'm not Chat Noir."

"What? Oh yeah. No not that. I just... How do you spend so much time with Ladybug?"

Nathanael felt his stomach sink. He should have known Adrien would start to question him on why he was spending so much time with his lady love. He didn't really have a good explanation for it all. Bending down to pack his bag more and avoid making eye contact he searched for an answer somewhere, somehow.

"I told you before," he said trying to not sound like he was lying through his teeth, "it's just a bad case of wrong place and wrong time."

"I'm not trying to suggest anything," said Adrien. He didn't sound angry, maybe more on the line of panicked. "A friend of mine said he saw you and Ladybug last night."

"Yeah she took me home. I was in a dangerous part of town a little too late at night and, well, she's a hero you know. She offered to take me home and I just felt safer with her."

"You're not romantically involved with her, are you?" Asked Adrien in a hushed voice.

"What? No," said Nathanael. "I don't even know who she is."

Adrien felt himself deflate, his nerves beginning to replace with guilt. He kept hounding this innocent person because he felt insecure about his relationship with Ladybug. It wasn't Nathanael's fault, especially not when he really hadn't had a hand in any of his encounters with Ladybug. She was a hero and she was out on the town, often more than he could be.

"I'm sorry, Nathanael," said Adrien with a bit of shame.

"It's okay, Adrien. I know you like her. Who wouldn't?" Said Nathanael, patting his shoulder. Adrien looked at Nathanael in the eyes, and Nathanael felt himself shrink back a little.

"I'm sorry it just seems like you could be with her. Every time I, erm, someone tells me they see you two together it sounds like you're both really happy. I guess I'm just a little jealous."

Nathanael felt new emotions for Adrien in that moment. He felt sorry for him, because he knew what one sided love felt like. He almost felt bad, because if he knew who Ladybug was he could be with her in a instant. However, there were many reasons he was going to keep her identity to himself. Then he felt, just a small bit, powerful. Adrien Agreste, the most popular and handsome boy in their school, and possibly all of Paris, was jealous of Nathanael.

"I guess I just make her laugh," said Nathanael. "But we're not together. I don't have any interest in Ladybug. I'm actually... I'm actually going to the dance with Marinette," he lied.

"Hey, that's awesome, man," said Adrien sincerely. "Marinette is really nice, and I know you like her."

"Yeah," said Nathanael, red from his lie and his blush.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, man. I just... get a little worked up."

"It's okay, Adrien," said Nathanael with a small laugh.

"But next time you're with her, maybe tell her I'd like a ride home," said Adrien. They shared a laugh before the blonde departed with a friendly wave. Nathanael pressed his back against the locker, holding his book to his chest and exhaling sharply.

Now he really did have to go to the dance with Marinette at all costs. There were many inter folding lies and promises that relied on that happening. He sighed. If he told Marinette it was to protect her identity, she'd probably go along with it. If he told her it was for Juleka she still would. But if she knew that it would include her lying to Adrien, she might not want to be a part of anything. Not to mention he secretly wished she'd want to go just to be with him.

Even sidekicks can have their secrets he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there you have it folks. Just a little something, but I promise the next chapter will be long and juicy. No strings attached. (Get it, get my hint?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael gets his strings pulled and Chat Noir's secret is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is! After much wait, the time has come for the biggest chapter yet. Within it you will discover fluff, angst and new plot elements. I hope it was worth the wait, and I made it extra long just for the occasion. As always thank you for the support, and check the bottom for more news. Enjoy!

Another bland week passed without anything to make incident of. Nathanael was, albeit a little thankful for the respite, bored and lonely. Of course he spent time with Rose and Juleka, the later of the two who kept nagging him about the dance, but his relationship with Marinette had fallen into a pit. Their friendship was in a stilted and awkward phase and both were unsure of when or how they could contact each other, or if they even should.

Nathanael fell asleep most nights staring at Marinette's number on his phone and daring his hands to be brave enough to send her a message. Ladybug would linger across the road from his room, looking into his window and not sure what she was hoping to see.

Their partnership in school had ended with their project, and they now had less of a reason to be together. When they passed in halls of classrooms they would smile or wave, but they both assumed it to be safer if they kept their budding friendship a secret. Who knew what danger they could be in.

Anyway, Nathanael was less interested in being party to Marinette's adoration of Adrien. Seeing her room was already too much. Luckily for Nathanael, Adrien continued to look the other way from Marinette. Marinette on the other hand, bless her sweet heart, was too enamored, or too oblivious, to pick up on the crush Adrien had on Ladybug.

Nathanael had tried to steer as clear of Adrien as possible, even more than he did before. It wasn't that he disliked the blond, as a matter of fact he had always thought of Adrien as a very kind and thoughtful person. Lately, however, in light of Nathanael's adventures with Ladybug, Adrien had been keeping a closer eye on him. It seemed that every time Nathanael cast a glance at Adrien, he was already boring a small hole into the side of his head. It wasn't a cruel attention, but a very curious one. Nathanael just prayed that no one else caught on. He didn't need any attention, just in case it brought harm to Marinette. Still it seemed that he keep his crush mostly to himself. Juleka must have good connections to get the information she did.

It was Saturday and Nathanael had slept in late. He awoke to warm sunlight on his face, and shambled down stairs and discovered that he was home alone. It wasn't too shocking, since Saturday was shopping day. Still brushing sleep from his eyes, he grabbed a quick breakfast and returned to his room to contemplate his day.

His phone had no new messages or notifications to speak up, and all was quiet on the social media front. There was some homework to be done, but an art assignment that would probably be the top priority for the day. It was simple enough. He just needed to go to the museum to sketch and journal about the pieces that inspired him the most. Overall it would be a very relaxing day. Before he left he grabbed his pocket journal and his art class sketch pad.

A sunny midday had settled by the time he had reached the museum, and the sunny skies gave the day a pleasant feel. People bustled about to and fro around him, shopping and sightseeing. There were even some street performers out playing music or dancing for the tourists and fellow Parisians. Nathanael even tossed a few dollars into a particularly talented saxophone players hat before he entered the museum.

The museum was equally bustling with life as people admired the art. It wasn't the Louvre, but the works here were equally stunning and even included some interesting modernist art and installments. While that of course did appeal to him, he felt this project would be much simpler if he focused on portraits and landscapes. Grabbing a brochure, he headed into the depths of the building.

That's how he found himself about an hour later, admiring a portrait of victory. He'd passed by it at first and had come back again, the picture stirring something in him. He had already done a few small drawings and journal writings. He was rereading the passage in the brochure about the artist when he felt a sensation creep up his leg.

It was by no means unfamiliar, but it was certainly unwelcome. He looked down at his legs wondering if, maybe, he was just imagining something. A darkness was spreading fast up his legs and he dropped his brochure in a mix of fear and surprise as the darkness spread up his torso. The colors of his clothing changed into that of the Evilillustrator, and the feeling of dark emotions overtook him.

He could tell, with his last few moments of conscious thought, that his was not his. Whatever was happening to him didn't come from any natural emotion inside of him. Just as before new thoughts flooded his mind, but they didn't belong to Hawkmoth. Somewhere, somewhere deep down and far away he was there, but the dominate voice was that of... Almost.. A little girl.

Forgive me, Marinette, he thought as the darkness reached the top of him, his transformation complete. He had forgotten about the assignment and the art. His being was filled with rage, injustice and hurt. It was like looking far away and he was disconnected from everything. All he knew was that he was needed.

0o0o0o0o0

"I'm gonna get your Miraculous!" Cried the Puppeteer.

"Not so fast," said Ladybug with a fake bravado.

Things were looking grim for the spot clad heroine. Her partner had been transformed into a puppet and it was two against one. Ladybug thought that she could take them down, and as she swung up behind them on a support beam she noticed the wand that Manon was holding. The Akuma had to be in there. This might be easier than she thought.

She landed hard, and whipped out her yo-yo prepared to swing the wand right out of the little girl's hand. Of course she shouldn't have expected it to be so easy, and in the process Chat Noir was thrown in the way of her weapon and thrown backward.

"Sorry," she said in a loud whisper as her partner skidded back on the floor.

As she did so the door was thrust open and three new bodies walked in. Ladybug only glanced at them, keeping her eyes on the wand. Still 3 extra foes wasn't going to be an easy target. There were more variables here than she was planning for.

"Five against one, that's not very fair," she remarked as her eyes scanned them.

She caught sight of one figure that made her heart catch in her throat. Of course Alya was there, she'd seen her first hand as she changed into Lady Wifi on the bus earlier, and considering she did have a RogerCop doll it wasn't too surprising to see him there either. But it was Nathanael, or rather the Evilillustrator who made her stomach turn. Now she was down not only a partner, but her sidekick was turned full on evil. This might be more than even she could handle.

"The Ladybug doll!" Said the Puppeteer. "Get it!"

Ladybug braced herself for what might come and watched as Evilillustrator made a new phone so Lady Wifi could be back in action. She looked at the doll before holding it out to them, in a taunting manor. She shook the doll back and forth.

"Is this what you want? Come and get it," she growled and shot her yo-yo up back into the beams. She slid under RogerCop and behind him. On some crates was thing of wrapping tape and she picked it up before dashing away and out of the doors. She crashed up some stairs, never a fun exorcise and out yet another set of red doors and onto the roof. She dashed behind a light, catching her breath and waiting for the gaggle of baddies.

"First I've got to take care of them, then Puppeteer," she muttered, clutching the doll of herself. Various mummers of "where did she go?" floating around behind her. She peered around the spotlight to look at them before tilting the machinery downward and on, the light flooding her attackers.

She made her first path to Nathanael, she had to make sure that he was safe and out of the way. She'd have a lot of explaining to do when he came to, but she bound his hands together with the tape, and for extra measure bound him to RogerCop. Both were powerful enemies, but not so useful without their hands.

Making sure that her sidekick was safe and sound she headed next for Lady Wifi and Chat Noir. She jumped out of the way of Chat Noir's staff, landing on it and hurtling it out onto the streets below. She landed on the edge of the roof and collected the doll in her hand.

"If you want this doll so bad, go and get it," she said and reared back to pitch the doll as hard as she could. It rocketed across the street and nestled itself squarely in the Eiffel Tower. The two attackers sneered at her, their eyes casting quickly across the street.

"I'm faster than you," taunted Lady Wifi as she cast a symbol from her phone that she leaped aboard. "You're gonna lose, Ladybug."

With her distraction underway, she fled out the door and back down the stairs, into the studio room she was in just before. She burst in a promise or a threat spilling from her mouth, and dying on her lips as she noticed that the room was completely empty. Anxiety bubbling in her chest she looked around for the Puppeteer.

"Where is she?" Ladybug wondered anxiously before charging out of the room.

She found the Puppeteer in the front lobby just as Lady Wifi was handing her doll over. Manon cheered at her victory, an obnoxious laugh echoing from her. Marinette wondered how this experience would effect the little girl as she strode out in front of them.

"Drop that doll, Manon," she said with force.

"I'm not Manon, I'm Puppeteer!" She said evilly and sent Lady Wifi against her. Ladybug dodged the various symbols thrown her way before jumping behind something large, maybe a speaker? She made a calculated risk before deciding it was now or never.

"Lucky Charm!" She announced and tossed her yo-yo into the air. The resulting charm she received was a power strip, decked out in usual fashion red and black. Ladybug's eyebrows shot up in curiosity and a new panic. How in the world was she going to use this?

She turned around and noticed glumly that all her foes were back again, even Nathanael. Ladybug examined her enemies, taking note of Wifi's phone, Chat Noir's boot, RogerCop's arm guards and Evilillustrator's arms. She hoped beyond hope Nathanael would forgive her.

Her cover was removed, no doubt by Nathanael, and an onslaught of weapons shot her way. She made a quip, her bravado rising in her chest with this new plan in her mind. She jumped and swung, dodging the onslaught of attacks coming her way.

Chat Noir jumped at her, and missed, and she shot back a yo-yo to catch his leg. Using the momentum she swung him forward so that he crashed into Lady Wifi. She knocked one of RogerCop's blows into Evilillustrator's chest and startled him. Ladybug hardly had time to think as she charged into him, grabbing him and flipping him over onto the ground. She gave him a small and apologetic glance before moving on to the next step that might owe a bigger apology.

She swung herself around to knock both RogerCop and Evilillustrator forward into Lady Wifi and Chat Noir. Lady Wifi shot a pausing ray at Evilillustrator who froze upside down in midair. Ladybug looked at him, his face was almost cute. She shook her head and ignored that thought as she shot forward to catch Lady Wifi, and using her own momentum to shoot a pausing ray at Puppeteer just before becoming a puppet herself.

She walked over casually, enjoying the frozen scene before her, grabbed the wand and snapped in half on her knee. In mere moments she had DeAkumatized Manon and restored the lot to their former selves.

0o0o0o0o0

"But first, I'm just going to check on everyone," said Ladybug slyly as she crossed over to everyone who had been Akumatized. She didn't have very long before she would transform back, but she needed to make sure that Nathanael was alright. Luckily he stood far away from the group.

"Mari... Ladyubg?" He said, holding his head. "Where I am? What happened?"

"I'm about to change," she whispered to him. "Can you hang out for 10 minutes? I'll explain everything."

"Sure?" He said, checking his pockets, his journal and sketch pad safe and sound.

No one seemed to notice their brief interaction, save Chat Noir. However, he couldn't hang around and accost him. He was now every late for a meeting with his designer, and he knew that punishment would be taken if he didn't hurry.

Marinette took a few minutes longer than she said she would, because she got a call from Alya. She had almost forgotten! They were going to see a movie. She answered the phone and her friend's voice came across, sounding tired and confused.

"Hey, girl," she said weakly.

"Alya! Are you okay, what happened?" Said Marinette, playing dumb, although hoping her friend was okay.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I'm not sure what happened, but is it okay if I skip the movie? I have a wicked head ache."

After a few minutes of promising and repromising Alya that it was fine that they were going to miss the movie, and assuring her that it was more important for her to go home and rest, she was finally able to return to Nathanael. He now sat alone in the lobby, minus a few staff milling about here and there buzzing with the news.

"Can I walk you home?" She offered, holding out her hand.

Nathanael took it as she shakily pulled him to his feet. Even in the small daze he was in, he was still awed at her strength and he fought to repress the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks. She smiled at him in a new way, a kind of guilty way he didn't understand until a short time later.

They stopped in the park, grabbing ice cream and finding a bench to sit on. They had kept quiet about the events for the walk to the park, but now that they were alone Marinette felt safe enough to confide in him. She had a hard time looking at anything other than her strawberry ice cream.

"I'm so sorry," she said for, what Nathanael had to assume, was at least the 30th time.

"Marinette," he said stopping on to lick the pistachio ice cream that was starting to melt down his hand, "it's okay. Honestly."

"I know I just feel bad, because you didn't even know what was going on," she said sheepishly.

"Exactly. I'm just so glad it wasn't me this time," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it was Manon entirely. She was just so mad I wouldn't let her win with my dolls, or have my dolls that she took them," said Marinette with a laugh.

"I'm still amused that you have a doll of me," said Nathanael with a sly glance and small blush. This time it was Marinette's turn to turn as pink as her ice cream.

"Well last time you came over you made me think about it, and I really like the design of the Evilillustrator's costume, and I'm hoping to have the full set," she said quickly as it slowly began to devolve into gibberish. Nathanael chuckled and continued to eat his ice cream.

"I'm sorry," said Marinette finally.

"If you say that one more time, Marinette, you'll be in trouble," said Nathanael casting her a side glance.

"Oh really?" Said Marinette raising an eyebrow. "What will you do?"

"Say it again and find out," he said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry," she said. He gave her a look that said, I warned you and thrust his hand out so that his ice cream touched her nose, leaving a little bit of the cold dessert on her face.

Marinette was startled by this, and looked to her nose and to him with her eyes wide and smile threatening her lips. She burst out laughing and he did too, offering her a napkin. As she whipped the ice cream off, Nathanael had stopped laughing with a pained wince.

"Are you okay?" She said suddenly.

"Yeah, just a headache," he said, patting his head gingerly.

"Come on, let's get you home," she said with a smile. They both got up and Marinette gave him a smirk.

"But first," she said slyly. She reached out her ice cream and touched his nose with it and they devolved into a fit of laughter again.

0o0o0o0o0

By the time he had gotten home, his headache was a dull but constant throbbing in his skull. Marinette promised she would be back in a few hours on her patrol to make sure that he was okay. He crawled upstairs, ignoring his mother's offer for dinner and changed into a pair of pajamas.

After taking some medicine for his head he climbed on top of his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. He didn't miss the feeling of being Akumatized and the emotions and fatigue it left behind. Every inch of him was tired and he dreamed of Marinette and ice cream.

He slept for a few hours before a soft rapping on his window woke him. He jumped up with a start, and looked at the window. From the dim light he could make out Ladybug's face smiling at him, sleepily and clumsily he clambered out of bed and opened the window.

"Hello, Marinette," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, Nathanael," she said brightly as she watched him climb onto the roof with her. They sat and looked out across the city.

"Hi," he said with a yawn.

"Did I wake you?" She said with a small laugh.

"I'm always asleep," he said with a tired sigh, his eyes still blurry.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Do you feel better? How's your head."

"That's a lot of questions. I'm okay, mom."

"Don't sass me," said Marinette with a laugh. "I can go if you want."

"Stay a little longer," he said, reaching out for her hand. He found it and gave a small squeeze. "Just a little longer."

"O-okay," she said, feeling the warmth of his hand threw her costume. He acted much more forward when he was tired.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He offered.

"Honestly I'd love one. I can't make it like you can. But I'm afraid you'd spill boiling water on yourself. How about next Sunday?"

"Sure," he said with a smile.

They sat quietly for a long time, his hand still on hers. They both had forgotten it was there, a small source of warmth among the dark night. It was only until Marinette moved that Nathanael, who had since woken up a bit more, pulled his hand away. He tucked into his lap, blushing.

"Could I ask you a favor?" Asked Nathanael, his courage growing.

"Shoot," said Ladbug.

"And you can say no, and I don't want to back you into any corners," he added quickly.

"Just say it," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't know if you know it, but Juleka has got a pretty big crush on Rose."

"That's so cute!"

"I know. But she's too scared to ask her out. She made a deal with me that she would ask Rose to the dance, if you'd come with me?"

"Sure!" Said Marinette.

"Really?" Asked Nathanael, not believing his ears.

"I'd love to help them out," she said.

"It doesn't have to be a date," said Nathanael quickly, realizing that her acceptance was more for Juleka than him.

"Oh," said Marinette. "I mean, sure. No date. Just friends?"

"Yeah. Friends."

They sat in an awkward silence for a little longer.

"I'm still going to wear a dress," said Marinette defiantly. "And I don't care how cheesy it, would you want to wear a matching tie or shirt?"

"Sidekick's got to look the part," he said nudging her with his shoulder. "You're the designer. Whatever you want, you're already helping me."

"Then it's a date," she said automatically. "Or, friend date?"

"Friend date," said Nathanael, a blush spreading vibrantly on his cheeks. Ladybug looked up at the moon a gave a brief shiver.

"I should probably get going," she said standing up.

"Okay, Marinette," he said softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nathanael," she said with a smile before vanishing into the night.

Nathanael watched after her for a long time, long after her form was gone from the night. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin against his knees, his mind and heart racing. He had a date with Marinette. She had even gone out of her way to add date to it. They'd wear matching outfits. Maybe she would even let him dance with her.

"You're awfully friendly with Ladybug," came a voice from behind him. Nathanael jumped so hard he nearly fell off the roof. He turned to see Chat Noir leaning against the building, his face darkened by the shadows.

"You'd be surprised how often I get that," said Nathanael tiredly.

"Maybe I wouldn't be," laughed Chat Noir. "You feeling better?"

"That's what Ladybug asked me too. Yeah, I'm fine. It's nice to know that so many superheroes around here care about the well-being of their citizens," said Nathanael in what he hoped was a friendly tone.

"You know, I keep hearing about you and her," said Chat Noir, gazing out into the city, almost ignoring what Nathanael had just said.

"Rumors are dangerous, Chat Noir," said Nathanael.

"So are assumptions. I guess that's why I came to ask some questions, just to set me straight."

"Ask away, I guess?"

"Do you know Ladybug's identity?"

This question floored Nathanael. He thought he had been careful to not reveal to that anyone, let alone Chat Noir who he had zero interaction with. Though he figured it would give Chat Noir a reason to visit him, he was Ladybug's partner and he had to make sure her identity was safe too. That was pretty noble of him. Nathanael almost felt bad for lying, but Ladybug had told him that not even Chat Noir knew, and he wasn't about to hand that information out.

"I think the only one here who knows is you, Chat Noir," he lied, hoping to come off dumb. A bitter laugh punctured the night.

"Even I don't know that," he said.

"Anything else?" Asked Nathanael.

"I guess not," said Chat Noir, almost sadly. He crouched down and looked Nathanael in the eyes, his green eyes behind the mask piercing him.

"Whatever your connection to her is, I'm her partner. I'm here to keep her safe. If you do anything to harm her, I'll be after you. I'm asking, maybe a friend, maybe as an enemy, that you keep her safe," he said, concern in his voice.

"I'll do my best," said Nathanael as he gazed into those eyes. Why were they so familiar?

"And I'll stay out of your hair. Goodnight," he said, lengthening his staff. Nathanael caught the cold glint of his ring and watched as Chat Noir stalked off into the night. Something in the way he walked...

Then it hit him like a train. Chat Noir's true identity. There was no way. Nathanael got up quickly and rushed inside. He paced and paced, the facts running through his mind as the clock ticked on. But there was no other option.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, Nathanael, why you? Poor lil tomato.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write, but it's pretty obvious I put it off because of having to rewrite the episode. That won't be my only rewritten episode either, but after that I'll have to diverge from the canon just for my own sake.
> 
> Some interesting news! I was asked permission for someone to translate this story into Russian so it might reach other readers, and I granted that permission because I was highly flattered! So to anyone who reads Russian, keep an eye open.
> 
> Other news is I received my first story request, and have since then released the first chapter of one of the requests about Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune. It's not an Nathanette story (boo) but he will play a part. So if you have interest, go check that one out. But the main point in me telling you that is to say that my requests are open! So if you want someone, let me know and we could work it out. I need the XP.
> 
> That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it, and I can't thank everyone enough. Your support has really boosted my ego, and even encouraged me to write outside of fanfiction, pursuing my dreams of publishing a novel. So if you're reading this, know that I honestly love you! Thank you so much and have a great day/night. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe it's not the most exciting beginning the world has ever known, but I think it sets up a story for myself. Okay so I promised to explain how my story will work here. I headcannon Marinette as dating Nathanael at least for a little while and then eventually getting together with Adrien at some point after learning their true identities. 
> 
> I'm not sure how/if I will incorporate any of this in this story. I like to write about falling, not being with.I'm not sure if I want unrequited love or some cute fluff. How much am I going to destroy my son in this fic, I don't know. I can write as many as I want so if this one doesn't suit your fancy just you wait.
> 
> So this story will feature a LOT of NathanaelXMarinette (because I ship it and it needs fanwork,) and some light MarinetteXAdrien (in any of it's pairings, because I really really ship this but there are lots of great ones!) If you'd like me to write a story about Mari and Adrien, as any of their pairings, please message me or leave me a review saying so. Thanks a bunch and have a great day!


End file.
